


Where He Wants To Be

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Kiss, M/M, More relationships to be added later - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort of a Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Generations of Miracles realized their dormant feelings for Kuroko Tetsuya and they want Kuroko to make a choice. Little do they know the consequences that will come from their actions and how they affect their precious Kuroko Tetsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Warmth of the Kotatsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviewed and Revised as of 14 February 2017  
> Reviewed and Revised as of 13 August 2017

28th of December. 

Kuroko Tetsuya walks down the snow covered sidewalk while bundled up in a heavy jacket, a black scarf, black gloves, and a black hat.  His scarf, gloves, and hat were all made by his grandmother.  He walks into a nearby convenience store heading directly to the middle aisle.  In the middle aisle, he can hear a customer arguing with a worker and the voice sounds familiar.  He listens to more of the agitated customer’s voice, and out of curiosity, he walks towards the counter.

 

“Midorima-kun?” Kuroko calls out once he sees the tall green-haired teen without any outwear for this season. 

 

“Kuroko,” Midorima sighs while rubbing his temple as the worker storms away. 

 

“You’re having a bad day,” Kuroko remarks.  He does not see the three-pointer carrying his lucky item for the day.

 

“No today is the best day ever,” he rolls his eyes as he snaps at Kuroko. “I can’t find my lucky item, my winter outwear was stolen from me, and those punks also stole my belongings.”

 

“You can come to my place, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko suggests to the taller fuming teenager. 

 

“Why would I go over there?”

 

“Where else could you go?” Kuroko-kun responds as he moves past the taller male and places his items on the counter.  “I would like to purchase these please,” he states as he begins to take off his scarf, hat, and gloves.  “Here Midorima-kun,” Kuroko insists as he hands him the gift his grandmother made him. 

 

“That will be 700 yen,” the cashier states while glaring daggers at Midorima.

 

“Here you go,” Kuroko-kun responds while handing them exactly 700 yen.  He grabs his bag and heads towards the exits, “let’s go Midorima-kun.” 

 

Midorima doesn’t say a word as he quickly puts on the items Kuroko gave him, “I don’t want to impose on you and your family.”

 

“They aren’t home,” Kuroko responds as they walk side by side. “You will not be imposing.  Why do you not have your lucky item today?”

 

“It is some rare game that is sold on black market, and it is very expensive,” Midorima groans.  “I  met someone who would sell me a copy in that convenience store but they robbed me blind!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko responds as he glances up at the taller male when they stopped at a crosswalk.

 

Midorima looks down at him as he gathers his gloved hands around his mouth.  From the corner of his eye, he notices Kuroko’s hand are turning red for holding the bag.  “Let me hold that bag for you since you do not have on any gloves.” The green-haired teen did not wait for a response and took the bag from his friend's hands. 

 

“Thank you, Midorima-kun.”  The crosswalk light came on and the two teenagers walked across the street, “what game is your lucky item?”

 

“A dumb BL game,” Midorima mumbles.

 

“Do you know the name of the game?” 

 

“DRAMAtical Murder,” Midorima responds.

 

“Ah, I have that game,” Kuroko replies as he looks onward at the crowd.

 

Midorima gawks at the smaller male, he trails behind me as they walked. “How did you get that game?  It's rated R.” 

 

The smaller teen gives his guest a look over his shoulder as they walked through the gates to his home.  He doesn't say a word as he unlocks the door, quickly stepping into the warmth of his house.

 

“Excuse the intrusion,” Midorima-kun mumbles as he watches the smaller male remove his coat whiling waiting for his answer.

 

“My cousin gave it to me a long time ago,” Kuroko finally answers as he slides his feet in a pair of slippers. 

 

“I see,” Midorima remarks while taking off his shoes. 

 

“Here are some slippers for you,” Kuroko holds the slippers in his hand until the taller male takes them, “would you like to have some tea?” 

 

“Yes, that would be nice," Midorima slowly walks into the main area of Kuroko's home.  It's the first time he has ever been to his former teammate's house. 

 

Kuroko looks over Midorima’s attire of the don't t-shirt and the plain pair of jeans. “You must have been freezing.  If you want to take a warm bath you can.”

 

“It wasn’t that cold outside,” Midorima states.  His body jolts  when Kuroko’s hand touches his own, “what are you doing?!”

 

“I can take my bag from the store now, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko answers.

 

Midorima releases the plastic bag in his hold which he forgot he had in his own possession.  He follows Kuroko in his home until he sees the kotatsu.  Without any hesitation, he quickly sat down on the cushion to enjoy the warmth.  “You have a lovely home.”

 

“Ah, it is your first time here,” Kuroko mentions as he turns on the kettle.  “I will be right back.”

 

Kuroko disappears from Midorima Shintarou’s sight and walks to his bedroom.  He goes and pulls out his old PC, which his cousin also gave to him, and the Boys Love game for his guest. At the same time, Midorima looks around the room noticing the baby photographs of Kuroko.  He clicks his tongue at the very happy toddler version of Kuroko Tetsuya.  When Midorima turns away from the framed photos he turns around to see a laptop set up in front of him.  It' sudden appearance startled the unexpected teen.

 

“Kuroko,” Midorima calls out as he glares around the room looking for his host.

 

“Yes, Midorima?” Kuroko calls out he suddenly appears holding Midorima’s tea.  It has been awhile since Midorima had to deal with Kuroko’s sudden appearance acts, and he jumps from his cushion seat knocking the scalding hot tea all over his crotch. Thankfully none of the spilled tea dirtied the kotatsu.  Kuroko loves that kotatsu, he picked it out himself when he was a child.

 

“Shit,” Midorima curses as he felt the hot liquid seeping through his blue jeans.  He quickly tries to take off his pant as soon as a small hand reached out with a towel.  “I got it!”  He snatches the towel as he sneers at his current host, “you shouldn’t just appear out of thin air.”

 

“It has always been like this, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko responds as he sets down another cup of tea. “Please don’t knock this one over and get the laptop wet.  Kozume-kun would be upset if he knew the laptop he gave me was destroyed.”

 

“Kozume-kun?” Midorima asks before taking a sip of the green tea.

 

“My cousin,” Kuroko responds as he sits down next to Midorima. 

 

“So this is DRAMAtical Murder,” Midorima states as the start menu appears.

 

“Yes, I have played all of the playthroughs."

 

“All of them,” Midorima gawks.

 

“Kozume-kun wanted to know which was my favorite,” Kuroko responds as he looks up at the taller male with unchanging eyes.  “You can start playing anytime, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko adds as he pulls out his book and glances up at the computer screen.

 

Midorima plays the Boys Love game,  rather reluctantly. 

Occasionally Kuroko would pause his readings to look up at the screen to see his guest's progress.  Around the time the protagonist's grandmother is kidnapped is when Kuroko stands up and leaves, but Midorima didn't notice his host's departure. 

 

Kuroko went to the kitchen and found the pre-made hot pot that he was told about before his family left.  He made multiple trips from the kitchen to the kotatsu to set up the table for the dinner.  Each trip he made he would glance at the computer screen to note the progress being made.  When the kotatsu was fully set up Kuroko retrieved the cordless house phone which he placed right next to his guest. 

 

“Kuroko,” Midorima calls out while he pushes up his glasses, “why does it ask me which one I want to think about?  What about the others?”

 

“It is because of your choices,” Kuroko responds as he sat back down at the kotatsu. Midorima looks over the laptop screen and sees the that the table is set up with food and a hot pot.  Kuroko holds the house phone in Midorima’s sight, “you should call your parents. It is very bad outside.”

 

It was bad… the snow was accumulating at a very quick rate and if Kuroko never decided to make a quick trip to the convenience store then Midorima would truly have had a very terrible day with trying to get back home.

 

“Hello,” Midorima states after he takes another sip of his tea, “yes this is me.” Kuroko could hear Midorima’s mother worrying on the other end.  “Yes, I know.” Midorima pauses as he moms scold him for not being home, “I am at Kuroko Tetsuya’s.”  Kuroko could not hear what Midorima’s mother said after that, “yes it is the same boy from middle school.”  Midorima’s mother voice escalates, “his family is not here… he said I was not imposing… we do have food.  We are going to have a hot pot… Yes, I will try to return tomorrow.”  Kuroko could hear Midorima’s mother talking to him more about staying at other people's houses until her voice went soft.  Midorima turns his head away from his host and holds his hand over his mouth and the receiver.  “I love you too,” he mumbles quietly, hoping that Kuroko did not hear it but he did.  He quickly ends the call and places the phone down on the table.

 

Kuroko just looks at the screen with the options to think of Mink or think of Koujaku, “which one are you going to choose?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“The character you think of now is the one you end up with,” Kuroko responds as he picks up the book, “pick the one you like the most."

 

“Why would I like either of them?”

 

“Then pick the one you want with Aoba-san,” Kuroko responds as he flips the page of his book.

 

“Who is your favorite?”

 

“Mink,” Kuroko answers quickly as his eyes did not leave his book.

 

“Mink?” Midorima mumbles to himself as he selects the option that opens the Mink route.  It was silent between them.  Only the voices from the game and the steady rhythm of Kuroko flipping the pages of his book made a sound. “Why Mink?”  Midorima asks suddenly.

 

Kuroko places his bookmark and closes it gently.  He sets his book on the table and moves his hand towards the hot pot to remove the lid.  “I find Mink to be very attractive.  The hotpot is ready now, Midorima-kun.”

 

“Very... attractive” Midorima ponders as he looks at the man on the screen.  “Are you gay?”

 

“Yes, I am,” Kuroko responds as he fixed his bowl.

 

“Since when?”

 

Kuroko lowers his bowl and his eyebrows come together.  “I knew since the day I had my first crush in middle school.”

 

“Did he go to our middle school?” Midorima asks while quickly making himself a bowl.

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Do I know him?” Midorima asks for more information.

 

“Yes,” Kuroko answers between eating.

 

“Did you confess to him?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?” Midorima asks trying to get more out of the blunt male.

 

“He already knew.”

 

“What do you mean?” Midorima asks as he ignores the game to look at the blue haired male. 

 

“He was already aware of my feelings for him.” Kuroko states after he drinks some of his water.

 

“Did you he accept you or reject you?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“How could you not know?”

 

“He kissed me then walked away and never talked to me since.”

 

“He kissed you?” Midorima mumbles and while holding his chopsticks firmly. “I’m not saying it’s right…”

 

“Have you had your first kiss, Midorima-kun?”

 

“Why does that matter?” Midorima clicks his tongue as he looks away. 

 

“Why does your opinion matter about who I happen to like or who I happen to kiss?”  Kuroko asks while staring daggers at his guest.

 

Midorima clicks his tongue as he switches his attention back to the game, uninterested in it but only playing it because it is his lucky item.  Their conversation fell flat and after finishing his meal Kuroko continued to read his book.  He read his novel until noticed that his guest was finished and silent as ever he put the dishes away.  When he did return, he knew from the music of the game which part that Midorima is currently experiencing. He looks up at the screen to see Mink standing in the club setting.  He looks away choosing to read his book instead but he could hardly focus on the novel. 

 

“Oh my god,” Midorima says almost below a whisper as his eyes widen at the text on the screen.  Kuroko looks up at the screen while closing his book. “This can’t be happening."

 

“The game is rated R, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko responds as he takes the mouse to click for the next scene.  “Why wouldn't it this type of scene.”

 

Midorima face suddenly becomes red at the image on the screen. “This is not okay,” Midorima stammers, “he is raping him!”  Midorima barks as he clicks to the next scene. “He is high and may have asked for it but it still isn’t consensual sex! This is the type of you guy you find attractive?!” 

 

Kuroko gives his guest a small smile just while the protagonist moans in the background. 

 

“It is obvious this Mink is using him as a tool,” he sneers and snaps his eyes at his host. “That type of guy is okay with you?”

 

“There is more to Mink than you know, Midorima-kun.” Kuroko states as his eyes doesn’t leave the screen.

 

Midorima clicks his tongue as he scans the screen, “why isn’t any of this censored,” he grunts.

 

“Because I told Kozume-kun that I wanted to see it,” Kuroko responds as he focuses again on the screen.

 

Midorima clenches on the mouse wanting to click through the moans and the seductive dialogue as quickly as possible. However, he doesn’t, the moans has his face to the tip of his ears pink. Even as his glasses slowly slid down his face he could not move; his eyes study the scene playing in front of him.

 

“Midorima-kun,” Kuroko calls out, his face is right in front of other, he reaches his hand out and Midorima grabs it.

 

Midorima closes the distance between the two and presses his lips firmly on the very much unexpectant host.  Kuroko’s eyes grow wide and only sees Midorima’s green eyelashes.  When he finally starts to close his eyes, he felt Midorima twitch and suddenly pull away from his lips.  Midorima avoids Kuroko’s gaze by returning back to the screen, “there is no way kissing can feel that good."

 

“The way you kissed me wasn’t that arousing,” Kuroko remarks.

 

Midorima gawks at him with a reddened face.  Kuroko quickly closes the distance as he places his lips on the other and starts to move them.  He moves his hand to the back of Midorima’s head.  His fingers go through the short, soft green, hair.  Slowly, as their lips continue to move against each other Kuroko inserts his tongue into the other's mouth, surprising him, moving it across his teeth and occasionally across Midorima’s lower lip. Their bodies move closer to each other as Kuroko’s hand rubs down his neck to his back.  He wraps his other arm around his neck his finger goes inside the other’s shirt and slightly traces his upper spine. 

 

Midorima doesn’t really know what to do as he sat there lost in the deep kiss between him and his old teammate.  He doesn’t know what to do with his hands so they are both limp and useless.  Finally, he moves and he surprises the other male when his hands suddenly cup Kuroko’s face as their tongues intertwined.  

 

Kuroko's small hand slowly moves down Midorima’s chest.  An awkward noise from Midorima is trapped between their lips from the new touch.  Kuroko's hand continues to move slowly until his fingers barely touch a bump in the other's pants.  He completely redraws his body and wipes his lips with the back of his hand.  “That is what an arousing kiss is like, Midorima-kun.”

 

Midorima suddenly stands up while blinking rapidly and touching his lips.  “I’m going to use your bath now,” he mumbles as he hurriedly stands up and strides away from his host.

 

Kuroko sighs as he closes his eyes.  He counts to himself silently until his guest is back in the same room.

 

“Kuroko,” Midorima calls out as he stands nervously.  “Where exactly is your bath?”

 

Kuroko slowly gets up from underneath the kotatsu, “follow me, Midorima-kun.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious and want to know which scene had Midorima-kun all hot and bothered you can watch it here.
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlj2H0bZCDM&index=4&list=PL_1_vN-4gxVFlPx7RWHWvUX3f7og55YTm
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know who Kuroko will end up with in the end... I know how this story will continue and I do not want to say more than that.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of this work.  
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, feedback, and ask questions.
> 
> 10th February 2016
> 
> So if you clicked on this hoping for a second chapter or new content. I'm terrible sorry. I messed up while posting a new work of mine. Umm yeah.... this is awkward.


	2. The Warmth of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviewed and revised as of 14 February 2017| 13 August 2017

29th of December.

Bundled up under the warmth of the kotatsu, Kuroko Tetsuya is reading a new book.  A cheery chime flows through his house which is immediately followed by the sound of someone knocking, rather loudly, on the front door.  After marking his place, he heads towards the front door of his house and unlocks the latches that keep intruders out of his family home.  Kuroko slowly opens the door to take a peek to see a dark-skinned teen with dark blue hair standing in front of him wearing a dark grey coat.  He also has a black bag hanging on his shoulder, which he adjusts as he stares down at Kuroko.

 

“Tetsu,” Aomine Daiki greets as their eyes lock.

 

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko responds as he stands back, “come on in.”

 

“Thanks,” he responds as he steps into Kuroko’s house and quickly takes off the shoes.

 

“Did your family come into town for the holidays?” Kuroko asks as he hands Aomine a pair of slippers but Aomine just shakes his hand at them.

 

“Yea,” he mumbles as he holds on to his bag. “Is it alright if I stayed the night?”

 

“You can stay the night,” Kuroko states as he walks further inside of his house. “Would you like something to drink?”

 

“You got any sports drinks?” Aomine asks as he walks behind Kuroko and into the kitchen.

 

“I believe we do,” Kuroko responds as he walks towards the fridge.

 

Aomine looks around, “where is everyone else?”

 

“My parents took a trip to the hot springs-”

 

“Ooh, sex in the hot springs!”

 

“Please, don’t talk about my parents having sex, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko pleads as he turns around to hand his unexpected guest a blue bottle. 

 

“I wasn’t talkin’ about your parents,” Aomine responds as he takes the blue bottle. “Thanks,” he tosses the bottle between his hands. “What about your grandmother?”

 

“She also went with them. That resort has a spa and they bought her a package as a gift,” Kuroko puts a kettle on the stove and turns on the front burner.

 

“Ah, so you have the house all to yourself?” Aomine asks as he looks around.  “Did I interrupt anything?  Do you have someon--some man over tonight?  Do I need to come back and leave you two alon--”

 

“You only interrupted my time with Haruki Murakami,” Kuroko responds while going through a selection of green teas. 

 

“Haruki Murakami,” Aomine mumbles. “Who the hell is that?”

 

Kuroko sighs as he selects a bag of green tea, “Haruki Murakami is a writer; I happen to enjoy reading his works.” 

“You have your house to yourself during the break and all you are doing is reading?” Aomine gawks.  “You should have invited some guy over that you like and get freaky.”

 

Kuroko sighs at his guests teasing but decides to not make a comment through Aomine’s laughter. Aomine observes the smaller teen as he stands before him in the kitchen.  “Are you still hung up on the same guy from middle school?”

 

Kuroko’s huge blank eyes stare at Aomine, “I do not know.  I believe that I still have feelings for him.”

 

“You know there’s one way to find out,” Aomine grins, “invite him over and--”

 

“I doubt he would come at my sudden invitation,” Kuroko interrupts and turns his head once he hears the whistle of the kettle pot. 

 

Aomine watches as Kuroko pours the hot water into his cup and over the tea bag, “you know, you never told me his name anyway.”

 

“That is correct,” Kuroko states as he picks up his cup by the handle as starts to walk into the room with the kotatsu.

 

Aomine follows behind him and places his bottle on the table and sees the book Kuroko was currently reading before his unexpected arrival. He takes his bag off his shoulder and drops it on the floor and he sits down next to Kuroko. “You said he played basketball right?”

 

“Yes, he did play.”

 

“Ah, so he has to been one of us five-”

 

“I would never consider dating you, Aomine-kun.”

 

“Oi!” Aomine shouts, “what is that supposed to mean?”

 

Kuroko pulls Aomine’s bag towards him and unzip the zipper and rummages his hand through the bag.  When his hand emerges it's holding a DVD case that has a busty woman on the front cover wearing a nurse uniform that is too small.  He holds up the porn as he looks at Aomine, “you love women, especially those who have a very large bust.  I'm not even surprised that you brought this over to watch." 

 

Aomine groans as he grabs the porn from Kuroko’s hand and throws it back in his bag.  “I just happen to accidentally throw it inside, and I brought other movies.  If not me what about-”

 

“Please refrain from guessing my middle school crush,” Kuroko interrupts the male as he reaches out and picks up his book and opens it to the page where he stopped. 

 

“I’m just trying to figure out the type you like and-”

 

“Are you thinking of taking up an occupation as a matchmaker, Aomine-kun?”

 

Aomine groans as he rubs his hand through his hair, “No, it may not be easy trying to find a guy when you aren’t in the open-”

 

Kuroko sighs as he closes the book and places it back on the table.  He knew it would be impossible to continue his novel now. “I am fine with being single.”

 

“I put all my money that your crush was on Murasakibara,” Aomine grins as Kuroko rubs his hand down his face. “I mean you got Neko written all over you Kuroko.  Just like there are men who like big breast there are women who like a man with a big dick-”

 

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko groans in an attempt to interrupt Aomine sentence.  His attempt failed and the dark blue-haired teen continued talking while tossing his drink between his hands.

 

“I mean Murasakibara is a big boy and you know how large his hands are,” Aomine continues as he holds his left out with his right hand showing the length of Murasakibara Atsushi’s fingers.  “You already can be 100% sure that Murasakibara has a large dick.  It’s probably a monster in size, I bet he could get all the pussy if-”

 

Kuroko grabs the book in his hand and hits Aomine in the back of his head. “Ouch,” Aomine whines as he holds the back of his head, “what the hell was that for, Tetsu?”

 

Kuroko glares at his friend even with his brightly flushed cheeks. “I do not want to think about the possible size of Murasakibara-kun’s manhood, Aomine-kun.  Also, none of you were my crush in middle school.  If you must know something about my crush just know that my feelings for him came in a rush and were very much… unexpected.  I know what you are trying to do… just please do not do it.”

 

Kuroko places the book, which is a weapon in his hands, back on top of the table as he reaches for his cup of tea.  Aomine sits there rubbing the back of his head as Kuroko sips on his tea while his heated face slowly cools down. 

 

Aomine Daiki has always been aware of Kuroko Tetsuya’s sexual orientation since the day Kuroko revealed the information in a random conversation.  He was not prepared for the sudden declaration of his friend's sexual orientation nor did the new information about his friend appall him or cause him to act weird towards his friend.  However, Aomine was always curious about the man who captured his friend's affection.  

 

Kuroko never shared any information about the man he yearned for in middle school to Aomine, but Aomine was aware of the kiss after a confrontation one day at school. Every time Aomine saw Kuroko conversing a male that he did not know he would give Kuroko a grin believing that was the crush but Kuroko would ignore his gesturing grin and never confirmed nor denied his speculations.

 

Aomine watches as Kuroko sips his tea and he lays his cheek on the coolness of the table, “do you like someone now? Someone on your team?”

 

“No, I do not, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko places his cup back on the table as he glances towards Aomine, “I’ll let you play that pornographic video if you promise not to bring up the subject of my middle school crush nor-”

 

“I promise,” Aomine agrees quickly as he rummages through his bag and brings out the raunchy DVD, “I haven’t seen this yet.”

 

“Who let you borrow that DVD?” Kuroko asks as he watches Aomine lean over and turn on the DVD player.

 

“One of Murasakibara’s older brothers,” Aomine mumbles as he opens the DVD case and presses the open tray button.

 

“How did you get Murasakibara to agree to get it for you?”

 

“Ah, I made him those pancakes that I use to make for my little cousins all the time,” Aomine responds as he loads the DVD.  He grabs the TV remote and the DVD remote from the stand and leans back over towards the table.  “Mention something sweet and Murasakibara will do anything.”

 

“I see,” Kuroko responds as he watches Aomine changes the television input to the DVD player.

 

An upbeat sound plays as the main menu of the porn shows up, and Kuroko reaches out and grabs his book as he gives one final glance at the screen.  On the screen of the main menu is a woman in a nurse outfit that is too small for her and allows all of her lady parts to jiggle.  There are smaller windows showing clips of the porn that Aomine is about to watch.  He flips open his book to the marked page and removes the bookmarker as soon as Aomine presses play.

 

The two teens sit there together, one ignoring the video playing on his television and giving his attention to the book in his hands. The other, however, is giving all of his undivided attention to the porn video. 

 

Kuroko seems to ignore the video that is being played as he keeps his eyes glued to the pages of his but occasionally the tips of his ears will flush when he heard every vulgar sentence that left the actors lips. 

 

Aomine; however, is ecstatic about his current situation as his eyes focus on the actress very large breasts and even the actresses fake, or in other words unsatisfied, moans did not stop the erection growing in his pants. 

 

Aomine starts out rubbing on his covered erection, and as the video progress, his needs increase.  He refrains from ejaculating throughout the various scenes of the video letting his need build up.  Finally, the video reaches its closing scene and a groan escapes his lips as he furiously jerks his member underneath the kotatsu.  Aomine, stuck in his own world of self-pleasure, works diligently and doesn’t notice when his host left the table during his cries of pleasure.  He did notice when he felt that small warm hand began to add pressure onto the head of his member.  The small warm hand was all it took, and a low groan escapes Aomine’s lips as he finds his much-needed release.

 

Aomine pants as and he turns his head to look at Kuroko. “You touched my-”

 

Kuroko holds up the wad of tissues in his hand, “I would be very upset with you if you got this kotatsu dirty, Aomine-kun.  You can use the bathroom to clean up.”

 

Aomine stares at him with his flaccid member in his hand just before he puts his member back in his pants.  He stands up from the table, “yeah, I’ll be back.” He walks away from the table towards the bathroom.  Once he reaches inside the bathroom he locks the door behind him and pulls out his, surprisingly, half-hardening member. 

 

“Tetsu touched my cock,” he mumbles as he watches his member grow from his wanton thoughts.

 

Once Aomine Daiki returned after finding his second release of the evening, he finds Kuroko buried once more inside his new book and the theme song of Space Jam playing in the background.  He sits down next to the male, “so we watching Space Jam next?”

 

“Of course,” Kuroko responds as he places his bookmark and places it back on the table. Kuroko and Aomine both reach out for the remote and their hand's touch.  Aomine pulls his hand away, which Kuroko did not find odd at all.

 

“I haven’t seen this movie since I was a kid,”  states as he watches the opening scene of the movie.

 

“It has been a long time since I also have watched this movie."

 

The two teens continue to watch the movie with no words spoken between the two but laughter fills the room as they watch the old, but amazing, film.  Occasionally, Aomine would glance back and watch as Kuroko laughs and smiles brightly.  From witnessing his friend's happiness, a soft smile spread across his face.  Once the movie reaches its end, Aomine stretches back and reaches into his bag and pulls out other movies.

 

“Oi, what do you want to watch ne-” Aomine looks over at Kuroko, who happened to fall asleep at the ending of the movie.  He pulls out his phone and sees the time isn’t even near midnight.  “You could never stay up too late, Tetsu.”

 

Aomine sighs as he puts the DVD cases in his hand and places them back into his bag.  He reaches over and opens the DVD tray, he lifts the Space Jam disc from the tray to put it back in its own case.  After putting the case in his bag with the rest, Aomine turns off the TV.  He glances over at his sleeping host as he stands up from the Kotatsu.

 

Aomine slowly picks up Kuroko and holds him in his arms as he carries the deeply asleep teen to his bedroom.  He holds on to Kuroko with one arm as he throws back the covers on his bed. He gently lays Kuroko down in the comfort of his bed. He slowly pulls off his sweatpants and he smirks once he sees that the teen is wearing a pair of plain white briefs. His warm hands slowly pull Kuroko’s t-shirt up but they stop once he sees the perky nipples on display. A minute goes passes and Aomine eyes stay fixated on the unguarded nipples in front of him.  However, he is shaken from his lewd thoughts once Kuroko stirs due to the cold air.  He quickly pulls Kuroko’s shirt back down, pulls the covers over him, and watches as his friend snuggles under the warmth and the familiarity of his sheets.

 

   Aomine stands there as his warm hand reaches out to gently ruffles Kuroko's light blue hair.  “You would never date me, huh?” Aomine mumbles as he stands there looking rather longingly at his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like the interactions between Kuroko and Aomine? I hope you did and I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction. I had multiple ideas with this chapter, but I went with this idea and I am rather pleased with what I have written.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this work and thank you for your patience.
> 
> XOXO,
> 
> Symone Nicole
> 
> P.S Feel free to leave comments, questions, and/ or feedback.
> 
> P.S.S If you want to know who Kuroko's crush was in middle school I will not tell you but it will be revealed later on in this fiction and I know the suspense is killing you.


	3. The Warmth of Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviewed and revised as 14 February 2017| 13 August 2017

30th of December.

Thick grey clouds cover over Tokyo, and snowflakes dance down the sky covering the ground below.  However, the snowflakes do not stop the citizens of Japan from venturing out into the cold air to visit the shops.  There are some shops that are holding special sales for the upcoming new years, and people venture out searching for gifts.  It is just not a few last-minute shoppers that are treading carefully on the snow covered sidewalks, but there are people who are venturing out just to meet up with friends.  There are even children, including adults, who venture out for the sole purpose to play in the thick snow.  Since the streets are almost unsafe for any vehicle to transport there has been snow forts setup, and games of snowball fights have been arranged on the empty streets.

 

Amongst the thick crowds of pedestrians, Kuroko Tetsuya is bundled up in a heavy jacket and his handmade black accessories.  He navigates easily through the thick heavy crowd, but some would say that it looked as if he was pushed through the crowd.  His scarfs fall slightly down from his nose exposing it to the cold air.  He reaches towards his slipping scarf, and he pulls up scarf over his face and tightens enough so it would not slip so easily.  He looks ahead not really observing the crowd but looking past them as he travels to his destination.  However, a long arm covered in a dark brown heavy coat, and a gloved hand reaches for the back collar of Kuroko’s jacket.  His body freezes as he is easily picked up from the ground and pulled along as if he was a child that has wandered too far from his parents.  The gloved hand is deft as it turns the teen around in its tight grip while avoiding hitting him with the other pedestrians, who are too oblivious of the teen being pulled along.

When Kuroko’s body finally ceases to move he faces the long torso that is covered in the brown, heavy coat.  He tilts his head until he can see the piercing purple iris staring at him.  He momentarily glares up at the giant, but he quickly looks down to notice that his feet are not on the ground.  “Put me down, Murasakibara-kun,” he demands.

 

The giant does not respond as he lowers his hand and places the shorter teen down.  He releases his hold on the back collar of Kuroko’s jacket before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

 

“I would really like it if you did not do that to me.” 

 

Murasakibara looks away from the glaring light blue eyes, “What are you doing out here, Kuro-chin?”

 

Kuroko softly sighs, “I just left the veterinary office.” 

 

Murasakibara looks down at Kuroko as he readjusts his coat to cover his thin shirt that was exposed to the air. “Is something wrong with the Inu Chibi Kuro-chin?” 

 

“Nigou--has been at the pet clinic for almost a week now.  He got really sick.  When I took him the first day the Veterinary was out of town.  He had a proper examination today, and he will be fine but he has to stay overnight for a few nights.”

 

“Hmm,” Murasakibara hums. “It is good to know that he will be okay.”

 

“Yes, it is.” Kuroko responds softly as he looks up at the giant, “what brings you to Tokyo?”

 

“There's this cafe--”

 

“I should have known,” Kuroko interrupts easily.

 

Murasakibara slightly shrugs, “they have this really famous dessert that they are giving away free today, but--”

 

“... but?” Kuroko asks as he stretches his neck from side to side.

 

“I was going to you to ask for you help because the dessert is free, but it will only serve to couples today,” Murasakibara responds easily as adjusts his stance. “I want Kuroko to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

 

“Pretend to be your… boyfriend for some free… dessert?” 

 

“It is supposed to be really, really good.  I have tried on multiple occasions to come and get me a piece, but every time I tried they were sold out.”

 

“What makes you think that they will believe we are a couple?”

 

“Because you’re lucky.  Mostly because it is you, Kuro-chin.” 

 

“Mostly because it is me,” Kuroko mutters quietly except Murasakibara’s sharp senses hears his sentence.

 

“Well…” Murasakibara shifts his weight as he stretches his neck, “Aka-chin is busy, Kise-chin is a model--I don’t want his fans to murder me, Mido-chin would have shut the door in my face or, more than likely, tell me to die, and I don’t think Mine-chin could ever pass as my fake boyfriend.” Kuroko softly snickers and Murasakibara’s looks back down at the smaller teen.  “So… will you be my fake boyfriend this afternoon?”

 

“I suppose so--I am the only option you have right now.  Lead the way, Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko responds as he moves to the side to follow Murasakibara.

 

Murasakibara softly smiles as he nudges his head to left, “this way, Kuro-chin.”

 

The two walk side by side down the snow covered streets and the pedestrians move out of the way due to Murasakibara’s large size, and to gawk at the sight of his height.  However, none of the pedestrians seem to notice the small bundled teen walking beside him.  Kuroko kept up easily with Murasakibara’s long strides, which was mostly due to Murasakibara taking his time. 

 

“Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko calls out suddenly, and Murasakibara looks down to see the smaller teen looking straight ahead. “What is this mystery dessert?”

 

“Hmm,” Murasakibara hums as he thinks intently, “no one really knows what it is.  I’ve heard of the different tastes from the people who have had it.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Kuroko responds, “so it is like a surprise dessert.” 

 

“I would say so--Oh, you can still order from their regular menu, Kuro-chin.  They have amazing hot chocolate that comes with different flavors.”  Murasakibara speaks enthusiastically as he looks forward. “They even have this one that comes with white chocolate and vanilla so you may like that one, Kuro-chin.” 

 

“Perhaps I will tr--What are you doing Murasakibara-kun?” Kuroko asks as he looks down at the giant tugging on his arm. 

 

“The bakery is near, Kuro-chin.  Let me hold your hand,” Murasakibara states easily as he holds out his hand. 

 

Kuroko looks at the large, glove covered, hand as he reaches out his own, and places his smaller hand in Murasakibara’s palm.  He looks intently at the long digits as they cover up his hand entirely, and the longer he stares the tip of his ears become pink.  

 

Murasakibara halts, and he turns his head to look down at Kuroko, “we’re here.” He states as he nudges his head towards the doorway. 

 

The bakery and cafe is a small shop, called Heavenly Sweets & Cafe.  There are giant windows that allow pedestrians to look inside the shop that is producing the sweet smell filling the air. 

 

Murasakibara steps towards the entrance, and as he pulls the door open a soft jingle chimes throughout the shop.  He holds the door open and suggests for Kuroko to walk through.

 

“Thank you,” Kuroko responds as he steps inside of the warm, sugary shop.  He starts pulling off his gloves, and his hands are quick to undo the buttons on his coat and unzip the zipper.  As he starts to shrug off his jacket he felt a pair of hands on the back of his collar.  He glances back and sees that Murasakibara has already taken off his gloves, his coat buttons are undone, and he is no longer wearing a hood on his head.  Murasakibara gives Kuroko a small smile as he takes off Kuroko’s jacket. 

 

“Thank you,” Kuroko states as the sleeves are carefully pulled off his arms.

 

“It’s nothing,” Murasakibara states as the coat lays on top of his left arm, and his right arm moves around Kuroko’s waist.  He pulls Kuroko close to him as they walk towards the current host.  

 

The hostess stands behind the podium scribbling away on her notepad.  She looks up from her activities when she finally notices their presence, “ah, Hello! Welcome to Heavenly Sweets!”

 

“Hello,” Kuroko responds as Murasakibara pulls him closer to him, and Kuroko rests his right hand on top of Murasakibara’s hand, which is still placed possessively on his waist. 

 

When the host finally opened her eyes, a deep, red blushed spread quickly across her face as she looked at the public display of affection between the two male teens. 

 

“We are here for the couple special,” Murasakibara states as he towers over the two.

 

“U-um today’s special is on-only for--” 

 

“Your advertisement does not state that today’s special is only for heterosexual couples.  I am sure a shop this popular would not want to discriminate and lessen its number of patrons.” Kuroko intervenes easily as he looks at the female worker. 

 

“N-n-no we don’t discriminate,” the female worker stumbles as her face reddens as she waves her arms in front of her.

 

“Is there a problem?” A man with long, black hair, which is tied up in a ponytail.  He is wearing a black t-shirt and a black-and-white striped apron. 

 

“Owner-san,” the female worker states, “this couple is here for to-today’s special.”

 

The owner looks over Murasakibara, and his light brown eyes scan around until they land on Kuroko’s head of light blue hair.  “Ah, I see,” he states as he starts walking towards the couple.  He stands in front of Kuroko.  He reaches out towards the smaller teen, tilting Kuroko's face upwards while gently holding his chin.  “I wonder if a cute little thing like you is happy with a man like him, hmm?  You know you are my type--I can feed you all of my delicious swee--”

 

Murasakibara’s long arms reach out towards Kuroko’s torso, and he quickly pulls the smaller teen into his chest.  The instinct to protect, and the intent to kill radiates from his furrowed brows and his glaring, piercing purple eyes.  “Kuro-chin is mine,” he responds with poison seeping from his words. 

 

The owner retreats his arm, and softly smirks, “I see.  Mei-chan, give them the special.  I apologize for testing you like that… I did not want to put any strain on your relationship.”

 

“Do you test all couples in such a manner?” Kuroko spitefully responds.

 

“Hmmm?” The owner responds as he turns around, “it wasn’t you I was testing,” he mutters softly to himself. 

 

Kuroko and Murasakibara stand there watching the retreating back of the owner.  “If you would please follow me,” the female worker states as she holds on tightly to the two menus.  

 

The two male teens follow behind the female worker with Murasakibara following close behind Kuroko, with his large hand resting softly on Kuroko’s lower back.  He ignores the whispers, some too loud to be categorized as whispers, of the other patrons--which is mostly from the female patrons gossiping about there is real BL.  Murasakibara does not care about their gossiping and looks forward; however, he does not fail to notice how the tip Kuroko’s ears are slightly turning pink. 

 

“Here is your table,” the female worker states as she stops in front of a booth, and she places down the menus, “and here are the menus if you would like to order something else.”

 

“Thank you,” Kuroko states as he places his outerwear besides him, and he watches as Murasakibara sits down at the booth and could feel his long leg extending underneath the table as they rubbed against his own.  

 

Kuroko looks down at the slender, long menu before he holds it in his small hands.  He looks at the list of cakes, cheesecakes, brownies, cookies, pies, tarts, ice cream, smoothies, milkshakes, and hot chocolate.   The list of sweet beverages catches his attention and his eyes are quickly fixated on the list of hot chocolate specials.

 

“You see anything you want?” Murasakibara asks. 

 

“Yes, I believe so, Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko responds as he places down his menu.  The large hand is quick to grab a hold of his own.

 

“What did you find?” Murasakibara asks as his thumb slowly moves over the small hills of Kuroko’s knuckles. 

 

“I think I am going to try the whipped vanilla white hot chocolate--”

 

“I figured--”

 

“And with a sea salted caramel base.” 

 

“Oh?”

 

“Vanilla milkshakes will always be my favorite, but that does not mean I am completely reluctant to try new flavors,” Kuroko responds sternly. “Will you be ordering something else, Murasakibara-kun?  Perhaps it will be the entire menu, hmm?”

 

Murasakibara smirks, “I don’t want a cavity again so no.” 

 

“I remember, I have never seen you so bothered than the time you had a cavity in middle school,” Kuroko softly laughs as he curls his index finger around Murasakibara’s thumb.  “You even threw away all the snacks Haizaki-kun put inside your locker.”

 

Murasakibara clicks his tongue, “don’t remind me.” 

 

“I am sorry to interrupt you two,” the owner states as he pulls out his notebook, “but will you be ordering anything else this afternoon?”

 

“Yeah,” Murasakibara responds as he gathers both of the menus in his hands, “he is getting the whipped vanilla hot chocolate with a sea salted caramel base, and I’m getting the the melted hot chocolate with sea salt whipped cream.” 

 

The owner scribbles down their order quickly, “your order will be ready for you shortly.” Murasakibara hands the owner the menus in his hands, and the owner carefully slides them out, “thank you.”

 

After the owner walks away it leaves the faux couple alone once again. “So,” Murasakibara calls out suddenly, “are you going to Kise-chin’s party?”

 

“Kise would never let it go if I do not attend his end of the year party,” Kuroko responds. “I’m not sure if one would actually call it a party since it will just be the six of us.”

 

“Just the six… is Kaga-chin not coming too?” 

 

“No, he is spending New Year’s Eve with Kiyoshi-senpai--”

 

“Why would he want to spend time with that Kiyoshi,” Murasakibara grumbles while wearing an intense menacing glare. 

 

Kuroko softly smiles, “they have become quite fond of each other.” 

 

Murasakibara menacing glare softens, “so those two huh?  I thought Kiyoshi was only into little masochistic kittens.”

 

“Little… maso--”

 

“Oh,  I forgot you never came to our little gatherings,” Murasakibara quickly intervenes. 

 

“You mean the group of Tachis you hang out with that go chasing in the night for Tatis?” Kuroko responds quickly.

 

“You would have had your pick of the pack,” Murasakibara states as he glances across the room and notices the owner approaching quickly with their desserts.  He quickly turns towards Kuroko staring into his blue eyes, “but now we have each other, Kuro-chin.”  He lifts up Kuroko’s hand and gently kisses his fingertips. 

 

“How sweet,” the owner calls out as he places down their hot chocolate, “it warms my soul to see such sweet, young love.”  The owner turns around and takes two more plates from another worker.  “I hope you enjoy the special today,” he carefully places the fine plates on the table. 

 

“Thank you for the food,” Kuroko responds as he looks down at the appetizing dessert that has a wonderful aroma.  When Kuroko looked up from his dessert he noticed that the owner has already made way to the next table.

 

The cake is covered in a white fondant, with gold, and brown designs.  This cake is the same size, and shape as Murasakibara’s dessert; however, Murasakibara’s cake is decorated with a different design and color scheme.  Kuroko watches carefully as Murasakibara’s large fingers gently hold the fork as he drools over the mystery dessert placed in front of him.  The tall teen takes his time cutting into the mystery dessert, gathering a small slice on to his fork.  He wastes no time to place the dessert in his mouth, and he hums delightfully as he slowly pulled out the fork.  Murasakibara face glows like a child who was able to get sweets before dinner as he went for his second piece.  

 

Murasakibara Atsushi and Kuroko Tetsuya have always been on good terms; however, it is not the same when it comes to basketball, and to one putting in hard work to achieve their goals.  He is fully aware of Kuroko’s sexual orientation because they are both homosexuals, but he is the only one to come out to the Generation of Miracles.  

 

Murasakibara; however, did not come out too willingly to his teammates in middle school.  During their third year in the gym, after practice, a teen from a different school stormed the gym.  He spoke heated words towards the giant, who was backing away from his lover's fury.  No one was prepared when the mysterious teen pulled the giant down for a kiss.  Suddenly, his lover was aware of the many eyes watching them.  Murasakibara accepted his lover in front of his teammates, and that is how they learned of his sexual orientation.  Their relationship did not last too long, and it put the giant in an awkward stump.  After learning of his teammate’s breakup, Kuroko talked to the giant, and in their conversation he let it slipped about his own sexuality.  

 

Kuroko finally cuts into his dessert as Murasakibara finishes his second bite, and he watches as the slightly pink insides are revealed.  He closes his eyes as he inserts the fork inside of his mouth.  

 

Murasakibara could not help but keep his eyes on the smaller teen once he heard the soft, but still obscene, moan from him.  

 

Kuorko is quick to get his second piece of the very tasty treat; however, when he opens his eyes and sees Murasakibara’s faintly blushed cheeks.

 

“Is something wrong, Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko asks.

 

“You… you shouldn’t make that type of noise, Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara states as he gets another piece.

 

“What are you talking about?” Kuroko asks as he places his fork down on the plate, “just what sort of noises am I making?”

 

Murasakibara goes silent as he watches Kuroko carefully gather his cup.  He watches as he hums while smelling the warm scent of his hot chocolate.  Kuroko slowly licks his bottom lip as he brings the cup towards his mouth, and the very warm drink trickles down into his mouth and makes his tongue, and his taste buds, dance.  

 

Kuroko's eyes closed slowly as he moves the cup away from his mouth placing it down on the table as he remained oblivious of the whipped cream still on his lips.  Another obscene moan of satisfaction occurs when he swallows the sweet, salty beverage.  When his eyes reopened they were met by a fierce gaze from two unyielding purple eyes.

 

“You…” Murasakibara mutters underneath his breath as he cradles Kuroko’s face as his lips closed the distance.   Kuroko slowly closes his eyes prepared for the lips to be placed upon his own.  Instead of another pair of lips, he feels a thumb wiping across his mouth.  Out of curiosity, he opens his eyes again to see whipped cream gather on the thumb of the other just before it is lick away.  Purple iris never left blue as he licked across the digit, getting every speck of whipped cream.  To top it off he licks his lips just as he drastically closed the distance.  “You are just too much, Kuro-chin,” he huskily whispers just before he kissed the smaller teen on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it has been a long time since I have updated this story. I am deeply sorry for the wait, but I am very thankful for your patience.  
> Between work, and other unexpected events, I kept thinking about this chapter multiple times, and I am quite pleased with this chapter, and I hope you are as well. 
> 
> I am also surprised no one has ever asked about the whereabouts of Nigou when Midorima took refugee from the storm, and when Aomine stayed the night. It isn't like I forgot about him but....
> 
> Thank you very, very much for reading. Please feel free to leave comments, feedback, and/or questions!
> 
> P.S I am sorry for any mistakes and will fix them on a future date!


	4. The Warmth on a Cold Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviewed and revised as of 14 February 2017.
> 
> Hello! I know it has been awhile and I apologize!  
> So I have some news to deliver...  
> I plan to update this story more often (once every three days) I have been thinking a lot about this story and another work of mine Always x and x Forever (a Killua x Canary story) so I decided to put focus on these two stories until they are completed before updating the rest. Therefore, if you have read any of my other work they will not be updated for a while, and I apologize. The reason for this decision is because I'm back at school and I need to make sure I have time for my studios, and the second reason is to work on my novel. 
> 
> Also, it has been brought to my attention from a previous comment about this possibly being a Kuroko x everyone fiction. It seems that I may have caused some deception, but a lot of people will develop feelings for Kuroko (all of these feelings happening across the story and at multiple times.) However, in the end Kuroko will just end up being exclusively involved with only one person. So if you do not like that I hope that you still continue to read the story. 
> 
> In conclusion, here is chapter four...

31st of December. Morning. 

He breathes softly as his light blue eyes witness his breath leave his lips in the frosty cold air as he slowly steps off the steps leading to the Harajuku station.  Kuroko Tetsuya grabs a hold of his scarf,  pulls it up to cover his nose once again before he starts walking on the sidewalk while heading towards his current designation.  He walks calmly and steadily on the sidewalk, he skillfully, or rather stealthy, walks around the groups of other pedestrians who are excited for their New Year’s Eve activities that will be happening later in the evening.  Kuroko Tetsuya approaches a vast area of trees, while walking towards towards the forest he treads of the sidewalk path, his only option is to walk through the heavily trekked snow path.

 

He continues walking without slowing down, or without any change of his current pace, and within a few minutes he approaches a large torri.  He pauses as he looks up at the massive gate, and he resumes his steps except he stares up at the massive, wooden gate as he walks underneath it.  He continues walking as if he is not in a hurry to meet anyone, but the more he walks the more the Meiji Shrine can be seen.  The Meiji Shrine is an imperial shrine that the government had erected after the passing of Emperor Meiji and Empress Shoken.  It did not take long until Kuroko eyes rest upon the main hall of the Meiji Shrine, and his gaze quickly diverted to the empty purification trough, which were guests wash their hands and mouth before entering the main hall.  However, Kuroko Tetsuya passes the main hall and he walks towards the offering hall.  He stops in front of another purification trough, and he reaches for a ladle, and he gathers fresh water in the ladle. He pours the fresh, cold, water on his hands to rinse them before placing the ladle back in its place.  He shakes the cold water off his hands before he stuffs them again in his pocket.  As soon as he steps inside the offering hall, he takes out a coin and places it within the offering box, which is immediately followed by two bows, two claps, and another deep bow.  His lips slowly move as he quietly says a quick prayer to the offering box. 

 

There is rarely any guests in the offering shrine, and Kuroko takes his seat and begins his quiet prayers.  The Meiji Shrine itself has few visitors at this time mostly because of the millions of visitors that will arrive tonight around Midnight, and more will flood to the shrine for Hatsumode, the New Year’s first prayers.  It has always been a family tradition in the Kuroko family for them to visit a shrine the last day of the year for a final prayer of the year, and to give thanks for their wishes being granted.  Kuroko Tetsuya had plenty to be thankful for because within a year he won the Winter Cup, proving something personal to his former teammates, and his friendship with Aomine Daiki is improving tremendously. 

 

Kuroko does not linger long in the offering hall, and after faithfully stating his prayers he calmly leaves the offering hall.  The bright sunlight shines on the white flakes of snow that had built up over night, and Kuroko’s eyes squint as he comes in contact with the bright glare.  He walks calmly with his back towards the shrine, and as he goes to take his next step, a calm and steady voice calls out for him, which leaves him frozen in place.  He turns his head around and his big, adorable blue eyes were caught in the gaze from a pair of captivating, reddish eyes.  Akashi Seijuurou softly smiles as he approaches closer to Kuroko as he does the buttons on his black, wool coat, which hide the material of his three-piece suit, and a white knitted scarf that is placed artistically on Akashi’s shoulders.

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi states once again as he stands before his former teammate.

 

“Hello, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko responds as he turns around to face the other teen.

 

“What brings you to this shrine today?” Akashi asks instantly.

 

“It is just a family tradition, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko explains. “To give thanks for our wishes coming true in the year--I am grateful for the events that occurred this year.”

 

“I see.” 

 

“What brings you to the shrine, Akashi-kun?”

 

“My father had business with the monks of this shrine, and I just simply came along,” Akashi responds indifferently, “am I keeping you from any previously made engagements, Tetsuya?”

 

“No,” Kuroko softly shakes his head, “the only plans I have for today is to attend Kise-kun’s party to night--are you still planning to attend?” 

 

“Yes, I will be there tonight.  I understand that it will only be just the five of us,” Akashi states as he watches Kuroko gives an affirmative nod. “Would you like to go to Yoyogi Park with me?”

 

“I do not see why not… Yoyogi Park and this shrine share the same forest,” Kuroko states as he started walking in the direction of Yoyogi Park.

 

Akashi is quick to follow, but the teen matches his pace with Kuroko. “Ah,” Akashi calls out as he reaches for the white knitted scarf, “thank you for this scarf, Tetsuya.  I must admit that I was very surprised that you made it all by yourself.”

 

“My grandmother gave me guidance and the idea initial idea to craft it as a present for your birthday,” Kuroko responds, “there is no need to thank me, but I am glad to see that you like it.”

 

“I cannot think of a reason why I would not like it,” Akashi states as he traces the knitted pattern of his scarf tenderly. “You took the time to handcraft me a gift when you could have easily went to the store and bought one--it is a very precious gift from you, Tetsuya.  I must admit, but I do not know if I would have had highly valued a store bought scarf compared to this one.  There is a saying that people’s thoughts are transferred to their handmade work.” 

 

“Are you referring towards the American expression of ‘I made it with all of my love’?” Kuroko asks but does not wait for an answer, “I hope you are not offended by what I say next--there are no feelings of love knitted in that scarf, Akashi-kun.  It was difficult to make, and I wanted to just go and buy you one in the end; however, I decided to finish what I started.”

 

Akashi softly chuckles, “I see, Tetsuya.  I am pleased to know that you made it--while thinking of me.”

 

Kuroko gaze quickly flicker towards Akashi, and they witness the soften expression that his former captain is wearing.  Akashi softly smiles as his piercing gaze continues to stare down at the handmade gift, and Kuroko watches in silent as Akashi continues to admire the complicated handmade scarf.  Kuroko looked through a book of patterns for scarves that his grandmother had available, and when he found a pattern that would suit Akashi it happened to be a difficult pattern for a beginner--and yet he was determined to make it himself.  He was stubborn to start out with a complicated pattern despite of his grandmother warning; however, despite the multiple times he had to start over because of missing a stitch, or the amount of times his hands would cramp, Kuroko was determined to finish regardless of the difficulty.  The same pattern had a design for a matching hat, and gloves, which Kuroko was going to make, but by the time he finished the scarf he decided that it alone would be enough.  In the end, regardless of the many times he wanted to quit, he was very proud of his results, and when he presented the gift to Akashi on his birthday--even their friends had to agree that it suited Akashi Seijuurou very well. 

 

Kuroko averts his gaze from Akashi’s expression of pure admiration towards the large torii gate as they walk underneath it.  Ever since the finale of the Winter Cup, and the return of the red dichromatic Akashi’s return, Akashi has constantly been showing Kuroko a side of himself that no one has ever seen--and it has always been when the two are often alone.  Kuroko is ecstatic about the improvement of his relationship with his former teammates from junior high, and he would not wish for anymore than just their friendship to improve.  However, he looks quite surprised when he sees the soften expression that Akashi often wears when making a positive comment towards Kuroko. 

 

The two continue to walk in the comfort of silence as they trek through the snow covered forest, which there a very few trees that have still have a leaf or two remaining.  Kuroko’s watchful eyes catches the frozen ice trickling down on the tree limbs,  his gaze would constantly flicker towards the sound of a quite amount of snow falling off of branches.  His gaze continues to flicker to the source of every sound that reaches his ears, and a soft chuckle coming from Akashi’s lip sends his gaze towards the other teen.

 

“I see you still have the same habit of watching,” Akashi states as soon as their eyes meet.

 

“It is a habit that I have picked up because of your influence,” Kuroko responds as he switches his gaze towards tree limbs covered in a thick layer of ice. “I also enjoy looking at nature in winter--it is very beautiful.”

 

Akashi fixes his gaze on Kuroko, who is again looking elsewhere, “I must agree with you, Tetsuya.  My eyes have caught something that is extraordinarily beautiful this winter.”

 

“Is it unpleasing to look at during the other seasons?” Kuroko asks as he stretches his fingers inside his pockets.

 

“It is pleasing to look at during all the seasons--they are very cute.”

 

Kuroko’s eyebrows come together momentarily. “There is someone you like, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko states rather than asking for confirmation.

 

“Yes.  There is someone that I have my eyes set on,” Akashi answers, “it is just a matter of time.” 

 

“You are going to wait for them to confess to you?  I thought Akashi-kun would be more direct when it comes to matters of the heart.”

 

“I would have my way with them right now--” the two teens eyes meet, and Akashi coughs suddenly while looking away from the smaller teen, a soft blush appearing at the top of his cheeks. “Their attention is always drawn elsewhere, even when we are alone together, they never fixate their eyes on me.  I do not want to do something that would cause them to hate me since I do not know how they feel about me, romantically.  I can be patient and wait.”

 

Kuroko nods earnestly, “however being patient and waiting is a double-edge sword that will pierce your heart, and lovelorn will inflict you--making you lonely, sad, and dreadfully heartbroken.  I advise you to tell this person, that you like, about your feelings... in an appropriate fashion.”

 

“It sounds like you are speaking from experience, Tetsuya.” Akashi acknowledges as he adjusts his scarf, his fingers slightly tightening on the handmade gift.

 

“I am.”

 

“I had no idea you had feelings for someone,” Akashi responds as he turns his gaze from the smaller teen down to the snow covered ground. “We both attend two different high schools--is it someone in your class?”

 

“No,” Kuroko responds, “we attended junior high together, and now they attend a different high school.”

 

“And you never got the chance to confess or you never plan to confess?”

 

“I never planned to tell them feelings,” Kuroko answers. “It was not due to because I lacked courage, but I knew that I would be rejected.  They constantly were changing partners, or constantly flirting, and I knew from just watching the type that gains their attention--I am not their type.  It was in my best interests that they never knew about my… feelings for them, and yet they found out.”

 

“How did they find out about your feelings?”

 

“They said they could tell just by looking at me--that it was written all over my face.” A long sigh escapes Kuroko’s mouth and his gaze is fixated on the sign for one of the entrances for Yoyogi Park. “However, that is all in the past.”

“It is good that you have moved on and no longer have feelings for such a promiscuous woman,” Akashi responds as they walk through the entrance to Yoyogi Park. 

 

Kuroko lips open, which Akashi can not see his lips due to Kuroko’s scarf covering his mouth, but he closes them and nods his head in confirmation.  

 

Yoyogi park is one of the largest parks in Tokyo, and it was the location of the opening ceremony for the 1964 Olympics.  Ever since Yoyogi park has been the location for a variety of events, and a variety of people gather at Yoyogi Park, which makes it unique.  However, today Yoyogi Park is quiet and the only visitors in the park are children and teens who are playing in the snow, and some are setting up for their own snowball fight.  There is also a lake in Yoyogi park, which teens are standing near the frozen edges as they toss pebbles onto the frozen surface; however, no one is doing any winter activities on the lake due to it being unsafe for the possibility of falling through the ice.  As the two teens walk through Yoyogi Park they occasionally walked past lovers who were lost in their own world.  They watch as group of children lay in the snow, forming their own snow angels and as they make their own collection of snowmen.

 

Akashi eyes are fixated on Kuroko; however, the teens face is turned away from him and the only thing he can see the black handmade knitted hat, and brief moments of a small part of Kuroko’s neck.  Kuroko smiles as he watches the children having fun amongst themselves, and in a spur of the moment squats down to the soft snow,  his gloved hands playing in the snow forming it slowly. 

 

“What are you doing, Tetsuya?” Akashi states as he could only see the smaller teen’s back. 

 

“I’m just playing in the snow,” Kuroko responds indifferently as Akashi raises one of his eyebrows in question.  He goes to speak, but before he could say anything a snowball hits him directly in the middle of his chest.  Akashi looks down at the snow sliding down the front of his coat, and he looks up to see the slightly smug expression on Kuroko’s face.  His gaze quickly darts to another snowball that is being tossed in the palm of Kuroko’s gloved hands. “Shall we have a snowball fight, Akashi-kun?”

 

Akashi laughs, “I don’t see why we could not, Tetsu--” a snowball quickly interrupts Akashi as he ducks the incoming ball of impacted snow.  He quickly scoops a decent amount of snow in his own hands, and he impacts the soft snow as he stands ready to aim for the blue hair teen, whom he briefly lost sight of until he spotted the light blue edges sticking out from a handmade hat.  Akashi eyes follow him studying his path, he throws his snowball, watching as it follows its path to land on its target; however, Kuroko easily dodges the snowball with a last minute change to his path.  

 

The two teens continue to throw snowballs back and forth between each other, and the snowballs were being blocked or even dodged.  Kuroko watches as the snowball he sent towards Akashi began to fall apart as it flew in the air--never reaching to the red-haired teen.  Kuroko laughs heartily as he watches the snowball fall apart, and Akashi laughs as well hiding his laughter behind his hand.  He looks down at the snowball perfectly formed and resting in his expensive gloves, and he looks up to see a big pair of light blue eyes in his face.  Akashi opens his mouth as Kuroko moves his hands towards his chest, pressing the small snowballs into the material of his coat. 

Akashi looks down at the small clumps of snow on his winter coat as a large group of kids run around the two male teens.  Kuroko opens his lips slightly to speak but his eyes widen when he is suddenly, and rather rudely, pushed--his body to collides into Akashi.  The action happening too quickly or Akashi Seijuurou is finally taking the chance to set up an opportunity for himself--Akashi and Kuroko fall and tumble together as their bodies, press together, rolling around on the soft snow.

 

Their bodies finally cease to move with Akashi’s back laying on the cold ground, and Kuroko is lying on top of him.  Akashi rubs his eyes and when he opens them they are greeted by Kuroko’s big eyes, which are clenched tightly.  Akashi watches as Kuroko rubs the snow off of his face, and he notices that his hat fell off and now his light blue, disheveled hair now is surrounded by a vast amount of snowflakes.  Akashi wraps his arms around Kuroko's waist, tightly and possessively, with his hand slightly touching the exposed part of his back.  Kuroko slowly opens his eyes and when he sees Akashi’s face he suddenly starting laughing, “well I did not see that coming, Akashi-kun, but are you alright?”

 

“I’m doing far better than just alright, Tetsuya,” Akashi chuckles as he slightly tightens his grip alerting the smaller teen.

 

Kuroko’s eyes widen when he felt Akashi’s gloved fingers touching the exposed part of his back, an unfamiliar touch that sends waves through his spine causing himself to press against the other teen.  “Akashi--”

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi interrupts the teen as he clears his throat, “there is something important I have to tell you.”  Akashi pauses briefly as the high part of his cheeks faintly turn pink, “Tetsuya… you are passionate, bold, a complex individual who driven with a ridiculous amount of determination, and you can be stubborn.  I’m glad that you… joined the basketball team, and that you worked so hard in Junior High. The Winter Cup is resolved and we are no longer standing on conflicting issues--I just want to let you know that I enjoy having you by my side.”

 

Kuroko blinks as he looks down at the teen, “I enjoy playing basketball with you as well, Akashi-kun.  I am glad that we have mended our friendship.”

 

“Our… friendship,” Akashi states and then he softly sighs. “I like you, Tetsuya.”

 

“I like you too, Akashi-kun, that’s why you are one of my dear friends.”

 

“Tetsuya, I--” Akashi is interrupted the loud ringtone of his cellphone, and he sighs as he releases his hold on the smaller teen.  His hands move in between them to the pocket of his coat, and he reaches in to pull out his cellphone.  He flicks open his cell phone with annoyance, “hello--Ah father,” Akashi states with a lighter tone.  “I am at Yoyogi Park with Tetsuya,” Akashi states as he watches Kuroko begin to stand up, “are you done with your business at the shrine?... I understand, I will return to shrine quickly.” 

 

Kuroko extends his hand down towards Akashi, “I had fun today Akashi-kun.  I am quite glad that I ran into you at the shrine today.” 

 

Akashi reaches out for the hand and Kuroko helps his former teammate as he picked himself up from the cold ground. “I had fun as well, Tetsuya.  Excuse me for having to leave so quickly.”

 

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko calls out, “is there something else you want to tell me?”

  
Akashi softly smiles as his gloved hand reaches for Kuroko’s snow covered hair, and softly wipes the snow flakes off of Kuroko’s hair. “Yes, but it can wait until later tonight at Ryouta’s party. I am sorry, but I have to leave now.  I will see you later tonight, Tetsuya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! 
> 
> So, this chapter took awhile to plan out because I had a idea about what I wanted to happen as in Akashi's apparent feelings for Kuroko, but Kuroko being oblivious to his romantic feelings. Also it is evident that Akashi is being cautious due to him not knowing Kuroko's sexual orientation due to Akashi saying "promiscuous woman." I also thought that Akashi would always be looking at Kuroko, but Kuroko would always be looking somewhere else, and when Akashi finally attempted to confess his feelings Kuroko just wouldn't get it unless he spelled it out for him. That is just my opinion and hopefully you can see it as well and it works and clicks for you. 
> 
> The next chapter will be Kise turn at his party, and this chapter will be lengthy compared to the rest because I plan to not only have a Kise x Kuroko moment but a moment for Midorima, Aomine, and Akashi. Also in the next chapter will be the only "Kuroko x GOM" moment.  
>  
> 
> I've planned out thirty chapters so far for this work so far so I hope you like how the plot develops, and continue to read Where He Wants To Be!  
> Thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave comments and/or questions!  
> <3  
> Symone Nicole  
> P.S sorry for any mistakes and they will be fixed on a future date!


	5. The Warmth of Spiked Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how many times I've re-written this chapter, I can and it is around ten times, I was displeased with my first ten attempts and I was quiet please with what you are about to read. I read it every morning for like a week and I like it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy what you are about to read.
> 
> Here is chapter five...

31st of December. Evening.

Kise Ryouta, a popular model, that has stolen the hearts of countless girls, even boys, across Japan.  He is the youngest star in his current agency with a popularity increasing every day despite that he only does photo shoots for clothing brands.  The talent agency president agreed to his terms of only doing photo shoots so it would not interrupt with his basketball club activities.  The president did not care about his demands as long as his face was signed with his company.  After the Winter cup he has been busy with countless photo shoots for the holidays,  he thought he would have the chance to relax this evening with his former team mates, most importantly, the cutie that is Kuroko Tetsuya.  But, when the young popular teen model open the door of his own hi-rise condo, it was his senpai’s eyes, and the eyes others women and men of his talent agency, staring back at him, even the eyes of the president.  His blissful mood, ruined instantly as they barged into his condo.  Even though there was a smile plastered on his face, there was curses flying through his mind.  He learned that he would never tell his senpai anything ever again.  His senpai was the last to enter his home, and Kise didn’t even hold back his poisonous tongue.

 

There have been times when Kuroko Tetsuya would arrived on time, and there are times when his arrival has always been questionable.  This time Kuroko is running late for the gathering of friends at Kise’s condo.  He was certain that he would stop the intriguing tale at the end of the chapter, but the words of the author had him in a spell.  He wanted to read more.  He did.  When he put down his book to relieve his pressing bladder, the teen realized the current time.  His eyes widen once he realized how late he would be to the small gathering of friends.  Kuroko quickly marked his current spot of the great read.  Within in a few minutes, Kuroko was dressed warmly, his shoes tied, and stuffing his phone in his pocket--he knew from the notifications on his phone that his friends have been trying to reach him.  The best apology he could give the host tonight would be in person, and Kuroko quickly left his house--leaving it empty.

 

As he rode up the elevator in the tall building, Kuroko pulls out his phone, seeing the eight messages.

 

**Akashi Seijuurou: Tetsuya.  Where are you? I hope you are okay navigating through this mess. I don’t know what Ryouta was thinking.  I was going to come out looking for you but I had to clear my head. I’m out on the balcony.  I’m sure you’ll find me before I’ll find you.**

 

“Mess?” Kuroko mutters as he tilted his head. “What did Kise-kun do?” he sighs as goes to read the next message.

 

**Aomine Daiki: Tetsu.**

**Aomine Daiki: Tetsu, are yo**

**Aomine Daiki: Tetsu! Where are you? I swear Kise, that piece of**

 

Kuroko tilts his head as he looks at the series of incomplete messages.  He shakes his head as he only wonders what Kise could have done this time.

 

**Midorima Shintarou: Kuroko.  I keep looking down for you.  This pa**

Yet another incomplete message.

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi: I don’t know what’s taking you so long with those snacks Kuroko.  I don’t really care right now, but these girls keep asdfjw to me and i’m**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Be careful not to get trampled.**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Are you going to be late tonight? Stop by the konbini and grab me some snacks. Mine got ruined T.T**

 

Kuroko lifts his eyebrows as he looks at Murasakibara’s messages, “why would I get trampled? Girls… why are there girls--”

 

Kuroko mutter to himself was interrupted when the elevator announced his arrival to the designated floor.  He walks down the hallway and as he gets closer to Kise’s apartment he can hear thumping noise of the music.  He shakes his head in sudden realization, “and I thought tonight was just going to be six of us,” Kuroko sighs.  Once he reaches the door he does not even bother to knock on the door to wait for the host of tonight’s small gathering to welcome him into his condo.  Even though there are people standing near the door with plastic cups in their hands, they didn’t even notice when the door opened slightly with just enough room for the teen to get through.

 

The music is loud to a point where one could not even hear themselves think.  As Kuroko took off his gloves to stuff them in his pocket, his eyes scan the room to notice celebrities dancing together, there was a DJ set up on a small table, a game of billiards currently going on, and a group of girls dancing on top of the counter.  There was no sight of the blonde hair of his host.

 

Kuroko unzips his jacket as he spots the large glass door which might lead to the balcony where Akashi is supposed to be waiting for him.

 

Kuroko navigates through the crowd, going unnoticed.  As the crowd became more dense he would just relax and let the crowd carry him to the other side of the massive living room.  Once he was free from the tight crowd, he looked out of the glass door, and could see the twinkling lights set out on the balcony.  There were only two girls standing outside in the cold with barely anything on, but Kuroko could see the hunched over back of a familiar red-headed teen as he leans on the railing.  He slides the doors open his lack of presence granting the opportunity to sneak up on his former captain.

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi calls out as he fondly holds the scarf around his neck.

 

A slight frown tugs on Kuroko’s lips at his fun being ended before it could begin.

 

“Hello, Akashi,” Kuroko calls out and didn’t even noticed how his voice startled the other teen.

 

Akashi quickly turns around as he looks over Kuroko, “are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.” Kuroko responds as he moves to stand beside Akashi, looking out at the shimmering lights of Tokyo. “I hope you haven’t been waiting outside for too long.  I just got to the party.  What happened for it turn out like this?”

 

Akashi sighs as he shoulders droop, “I have no idea, Tetsuya.  I arrived late myself.  I did not see Daiki, Atsushi, Shintarou, or our gracious host Ryouta. I don’t even know if they are here.”

 

“They are,” Kuroko states as he stuffed his hands in pockets. “I got text messages from each of them… well I did not get one from Kise-kun.  I didn’t see him either when I was crossing all those people to get to here. It would be rude to keep you waiting long in the cold.”

 

Akashi softly smiles as he turns his soft gaze towards the smaller male, “I was fine.  Your scarf kept me warm.”

 

Kuroko turns towards Akashi and stares at him longer than usual.  Akashi’s confidence slightly falters from his intense stare, it felt like he was looking right through him, causing his body to shiver.

 

“We should find the rest, and we all can gather in a room and have a private gathering throughout this party,” Kuroko states suddenly.

 

“Ah,” Akashi nods his head, “I know the perfect room. It is upstairs and it will have a great view of the fireworks.  I will simply tell who ever the current occupants are to leave.”

 

“The room with the piano?”

 

“That’s the one.”

 

“You can go to that room and get it cleared out.” Kuroko states as he turns around to walk back towards the door. “I’ll go look for Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, and Murasakibara-kun and send them to that room.”

 

Akashi freezes as he looks up at Kuroko standing in front of the closed glass door.  His eyes travel upwards towards the mistletoe still hanging at the top of the door frame.  Kuroko eyes follows his immediately, curious about what has taken the red-heads attention.

 

“Does Kise-kun not know that the holiday for mistletoes has passed?” Kuroko asks as he shakes his head.  When his light blue eyes open once more, the lights illuminates them to the point where Akashi is in haze, while admiring the boy in front of him. “Oh well.  Please forgive me, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said quickly as he leaned in with his soft lips landing on Akashi’s cheeks.  Akashi’s heart is beating so loud that it could be possible the whole world could hear it, even though the owner of the lips placed upon his cheek could not hear the tune of his heart.  Once Kuroko withdrew his lips from Akashi’s warm cheeks he faintly smiles, “I’ll see you upstairs soon, Akashi-kun.” He promises but Akashi is too stunned to notice him walking through the glass sliding door.  He sees the holder of his heart walking through the crowd and disappear, but all he can do is shaikly raises his hand towards the cheek that received the affectionate touch.  It seemed the teen stopped breathing all together, but his lungs never stopped working.  

 

“If it was my lips I surely would have died from happiness,” Akashi states as he glances up at the mistletoe once more, his cheeks burning red. “I must thank Ryouta for his foolishness.”

 

Kuroko moved through the crowds undetected once more as he looked out for any signs of his friends.  He did not really mind that the crowd was bumping into him, he wasn’t getting injured, but he was thankful that he was no longer in the crowd of people dancing.  He dodged the hand of an enraged woman that went to slap the offending men, and he also was able to dodge the red drink she tossed on him as well, staining his white shirt red.  He travels through the condo more until he can hear a familiar deep voice.  His eyes follows the voice he hears, and he finds Aomine Daiki sitting on the couch with women clinging on to him desperately.  Just as Kuroko was going to turn around to leave Aomine with the women, his dark blue eyes looked up in annoyance and they quickly soften when they notice the smaller teen.

 

“Tetsu!” Aomine calls out as he, rather rudely, shrugs off the women that cling. They protest and cling to him tighter, their nails tightening into his shirt. “Why don’t all of you just get lost! Damn!”

 

Kuroko is surprised by the outburst.  Any other occasion the teen would not mind to have his type of woman clinging on to him.  Even the women’s large busts wasn’t enough to soothe Aomine’s irritation.

 

Aomine ignores the women pleas, as he stares off and finally the group of women get that the handsome teen boy isn’t interested.  However as Aomine watches one girl leave he grabs her by the wrist and pulls her back to him.

 

“Oh, so you are interested in me,” she giggles coyly as she shakes her hips.

 

Aomine rolls his eyes, “give me back my phone.”

 

The woman pouts as she tosses her bleached hair out of her face. “Get it yourself,” she states as she bends over, her breast hanging in front of the dark-skinned teenager’s face.

 

“I swear,” Aomine states as he daringly reaches his hands between her bosom and grabs his cellphone. “Now get lost!” He states as he wipes his phone on the material of his jeans.  The girl just stands there shocked as she watches Aomine lean back into the black leather couch, looking away from her.  Once she finally storms away, Aomine sighs as he rubs his forehead.

 

Aomine beckons for Kuroko to come and join him on the couch. “That was rather rude of you, Aomine-kun.  You didn’t have to se-”

 

“They are the ones who were rude!” Aomine barks but winces once looking into his wide eyes. A long sigh escapes his lips as he rubs his temple. “I wasn’t even interested in them. I told them over and over and then that bitch took my phone.”

 

Kuroko tilts his head as he listens to Aomine, ignoring the thumping sound of the bass that more than likely traveled throughout the entire condo. “I thought Aomine-kun likes big tits,” Kuroko states as he cups his hands under his own chest.

 

Aomine gawks as he pushes Kuroko’s hands down and holds tightly onto his wrists. “Big tits aren’t always everything.”

 

Kuroko tilts his head even more, “are you okay, Aomine-kun? Are you sick?”

 

“I’m being serious here, Tetsu!”

 

Kuroko chuckles, “I assume you have met that doesn’t meet your standard physical requirements?”

 

Aomine clicks his tongue has his finger tips traces on Kuroko’s flesh, “yeah I did.”

 

“Did they turn you down? Are they not taking you seriously?” Kuroko mocks his currently distressed friend.

 

Aomine slightly grimaces as he pulls on Kuroko’s wrists and tugs the smaller teen closer to him. “They haven’t turned me down! They sure as hell isn’t taking me seriously!”  Aomine rests his head on Kuroko’s shoulder, and the teen freezes once he feels those smalls hands rubbing up his back.

 

“Poor Aomine-kun.”

 

“Tetsu.” Aomine stresses as he holds onto the smaller teen.

 

“I’m sure in time they will come to like you too,” Kuroko states as he pats Aomine’s back as if he was soothing a child.

 

Aomine groans as he rolls his eyes, which widen suddenly when he feels Kuroko’s fingers in his hair.  Those small fingers running through his hair relaxes him; he hums delightfully as his eyes start to close.

 

“Oh,” Kuroko calls out suddenly, “have you by chance seen Kise-kun?”

 

“No,” Aomine mutters softly, “I haven’t seen him anywhere or anyone else.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Kuroko states as his touch finally stops. “I talked to Akashi-kun.  He is upstairs in the room with the piano and is waiting for us there.”

 

Aomine groans as he lifts away from Kuroko’s body, “you ready to go up there now?”

 

“I have to find Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko states as he stands up. “I’ll be upstairs shortly.  I’ll see you soon, Aomine-kun.”

 

Aomine unknowingly reaches out for Kuroko’s wrist and pulls him back to him.  

 

“What is it--”

 

Kuroko’s words were interrupted as Aomine suddenly claimed his lips in a soft kiss.  He cradles the smaller teens head in his hands as his large hand goes through his hair.  The kiss seemed long as their lips moved against each other, but when Kuroko thought the kiss would deepen he felt Aomine-kun pull away.

 

Aomine rests his forehead on top of Kuroko’s as he gently holds the back of Kuroko’s head.  “Take me seriously, Tetsu.”  Aomine voice deepens under the sound of the bass before he kisses Kuroko once again on his forehead.  “I’ll see you upstairs.”

 

Aomine Daiki was gone from his sight before he could call out to the fleeing teen.  Kuroko shakes his head as a bright blush appears on his cheeks, “I need to find the other two.”

 

It did not take long for Kuroko to find his next friend, Midorima Shintarou.  It is more accurate to claim that he could hear the teen, and not see him exactly.  His light blue eyes look down an empty and deserted hallway; however, his feet travel quickly down the hall when he could clearly hear the teens words of refusal.  Midorima’s voice becomes clearer, the words are muffled and often interrupted as Kuroko hurries down the hallway.  He intensely glares as he turns around the corner and sees a man having Midorima pushed up against the wall, the molester is between his legs, and the teen is pushing against his chest as the man chases after his lips.

 

“Stop it!” Midorima states as he pushes away harder while wiping his lips furiously.  His green eyes are menacing, “get your dirty hands off of me!”

 

“Ehhh,” the man whispers into Midorima’s ear as his hands rub over his crotch.

 

Kuroko didn’t even wait for Midorima to reject this mystery man once again, and he used all of his strength to push the man off his friend.  Midorima eyes widen dramatically as he notices the gush of wind and watches as the man’s back collides to wall at the end of the hallway.  Midorima collapses against the wall, and Kuroko is there to hold him up. “Are you okay, Midorima-kun? I wouldn’t have let you played Mink’s route if I know you would have ended up in a similar situation.”

 

Midorima clicks his tongue as he shrugs off Kuroko’s touch, “I’m fine!” He states as he tugs on collar of his shirt.  Midorima leans his back against the wall as he stares at Kuroko who is still deathly glaring at the offending, molesting man.

 

Suddenly a nearby door opens as a tall, well-dressed man steps outside, rubbing his temples.  He looks down to see the man collapsed on the floor, “Sawa-san,” he calls out, “what are you doing on the floor?”  

 

The man mumbles incoherently.

 

“This man was molesting my friend,” Kuroko shouts out daringly towards the well-dressed man.

 

The well-dressed man sighs as he snaps his fingers, “Ma-chan,” he calls out and a man behind him comes out and picks up the collapsed man from the floor.  The well-dressed man starts walking towards the assaulted teenagers. “I apologize for my subordinates behavior.  I hope we can resolve this matter immediately.”

 

Kuroko frowns deepen, “My friend was molested, he--”

 

“I can speak for myself.”  Midorima lifts his head and his bright green eyes look up at the blonde hair, brown eyed president of a talent agency. “I’ll be extremely pleased if this is never spoken about again.  It’s embarrassing.”

 

The president tilts his head as he raises his finger to his lips, “you look strangely familiar,” he mutters to himself.  “Are you by chance related a doctor named Midorima Natsumi?”

 

“That’s my father.  How do you know him?”

 

“We were in the same college.  I promise I won’t speak of this incident to anyone and will punish my worker accordingly.  I hope you two continue to enjoy the party.”

 

The two teenagers stood there and watched as the three men disappeared around the corner.

 

“Are you really alright?” Kuroko states as he approaches the teen, reaching out to him but withdrawing his touch.

 

“I’m fine,” Midorima states as he rubs his hands down his face, “really.  It could have been a lot more worse.  I have never been so happy to see you… even though you saw me like that.”

 

Kuroko watches as Midorima slides down the wall, finally sitting on the floor.  The smaller teen sits down next to him, being mindful that their bodies does not touch.  “What were you doing with him, Midorima-kun?”

 

Midorima sighs, “I was looking for that bastard, Kise.  I was asking around if anyone saw him and he promised he would take me to him.  Next thing I knew I was cornered by him. He is stronger than he appears.  I didn’t like it when he touched me or when he kissed me… it didn’t feel as good as when--,” his voice lowers, barely above a whisper, “nevermind.”

 

Midorima looks down and notices Kuroko small hands clenched tightly.  He lets his body weight lean, using Kuroko’s body as his support. “I’m glad I arrived just in time, Midorima-kun.”

 

Midorima remains silent as he lowers his head, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks, the tips of his ears were turning pink when Kuroko’s arm wraps around his shoulder.  The two remain sitting there quietly, listening to the faint sounds of the music the dj plays from the living room.

 

“Have you seen the others?” Midorima-kun asks softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Yes.” Kuroko answers as he rubs Midorima’s shoulders, “I haven’t seen Murasakibara-kun or Kise-kun.”

 

“Where are the others?”

 

“Akashi-kun went to go clear the piano room upstairs for us.  Aomine-kun should be there by now as well.”

 

Midorima began to stand up once again on his own two legs, “I should head upstairs myself and let you resume your search.”

 

“Are you sure? From Murasakibara’s text messages he is irritated because his snacks got stolen and is surrounded by girls. I don’t think he is in danger.”

 

“Surely the ones who stole his snacks must be in danger.” Midorima states as Kuroko softly chuckles.  Midorima adjusts his glasses before he walks away without saying a word to the smaller teen.  He quickly walks to the closest bathroom, locking the door behind him.  He leans on the wooden door as he lifts his head and looks at his burning red face in the glass mirror.  He looks down and can see the tent forming in his pants, and he once again runs his hands down his face.  A thousand thoughts run through his mind.

 

“What is wrong with me,” he groans as he starts to unbuckle his pants, “I don’t have all night to wait for this go down.”  Midorima body shivers as he throws his head back.  It didn’t take long until the teen reached his climax with the image of Kuroko Tetsuya on his mind, and his name rolling  thickly off of his tongue like honey.

  


As Midorima was gathering himself after his desperate masterbation in the bathroom.  Once again Kuroko was moving through the crowd, but he noticed that the amount of people in Kise’s condo was decreasing.  That was when he found Murasakibara Atsushi looking extremely agitated as the man called Ma-chan were telling the girls around him that it was time to go, that Kise-kun never wanted to hold a party for the agency.  The girls pouted, while writing their names and number down on a piece of paper, handing it to the irritated giant who just tossed the slips of paper to the side.  As Kuroko walked past the group of girls and Ma-chan, the man briefly looked down at the teenager but didn’t say a word to him.

 

“Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara states as he stretches out in his seat. “It’s about time you got here with my snacks.”

 

“I arrived extremely late to the party, Murasakibara-kun.  I didn’t see your messages until I was in the elevator so I wasn’t able to stop at a konbini.  I did; however, steal some snacks for you,” Kuroko states as he empty his pockets with the bag of snacks his crafty hands snatched away quickly.

 

The bags of snacks and candy landed on the comfortable sectional as Kuroko was grabbed and picked up, placed in Murasakibara’s lap.

 

Kuroko’s eyebrows lower, his irritation growing quickly at being picked up like a child. “Murasakibara-kun, my patience is growing quite thin with you always handling me this way.”

 

“Just let me recover for a bit,” Murasakibara states as he pulls the smaller male towards him, wrapping his long arms around his body, holding him close.

 

Kuroko's eyes squint close as he is wrapped in Murasakibara’s embrace.  His eyes slowly open just to see Murasakibara’s chest in front of him.  His fingers slightly twitch as he raises them, placing them over Murasakibara’s chest as he looks up to see Murasakibara’s hair hanging around him, and the underside of his neck. A bright blush appears on Kuroko’s cheeks as he felt those long, slender fingers tapping away at his sides, thinking once again to Aomine’s provocative comment from days ago, which leads his thoughts to the soft kiss from the other male on his lips, and thoughts of the kiss placed on his cheek from the current male.

 

“Are you better now, Murasakibara-kun?”  His voice is small, so quiet.

 

Murasakibara hums in response, and Kuroko can not just hear it but feel it traveling through his whole body. “Just a little longer.  I really wanted to crush them,” he hold on Kuroko becomes tighter.  “Those girls that ate all my snacks.  Then they would only give them to me by feeding me.”  He squeezes him once more.

 

“You really do hate to share your snacks with anyone.”

 

“Except you, Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara mumbles as he holds him even tighter leaving the smaller teen pressed up to his chest, feeling his voice vibrate through his body.

 

Kuroko’s face is pressed tightly to his chest, he can feel the giant’s heart beat flowing into him.  The tune is calm, and steady but Kuroko knows from experience how dangerous the giant can be when it comes to his snacks, including his meals, as if there was demon lurking within him.

 

“Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko calls out, feeling the vibration of a hum as a reply. “You’re crushing me.”

 

His hold immediately relaxes, “Oh, sorry about that.”  He unwraps his arms from the smaller male, leaning back against the couch, his hands now holding on to his hips.

 

Kuroko adjusts the distance between the two as he remains in Murasakibara’s lap. “There is no reason to sulk now.  I did steal you some snacks.”  Kuroko states as he leans over reaching for the snacks he artfully stole.  He tosses the snacks in Murasakibara’s lab, the small stolen stash piling up on his stomach.

 

“Feed me, Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara states as he pleads with his eyes like a child.  Kuroko rubs his forehead as he watches the giant open his mouth.

 

“Fine,” he states as he opens the first package. “After you eat this we are going to group up with everyone else.”

 

“Where are they?” Murasakibara asks before he takes the salty treat into his mouth.

 

“In the piano room.” Kuroko responds as he continues to feed giant child. “I have not seen Kise-kun.”

 

Murasakibara hum’s once again as he watches Kuroko’s fingers retreat from his mouth.  He reaches out for those small, slender fingers covered in salt.  Once they are captured in his mouth he licks away every trace of salt.  His eyes were closed as he licked away at Kuroko’s fingers; he failed to miss the bright blush on his cheeks.  Once Kuroko’s fingers finally retreat, the smaller teen is looking down, averting his, always strong, gaze.

 

“Just text him” Murasakibara states, “he’ll show up.”

 

Kuroko did text him as the two made their way towards the piano room, where their friends awaited for their arrival. As for the location of Kise Ryouta, the teen sensation has been in his condo the entire duration of the unwanted party. He has been lying on his bed, his face smashed on his pillow, as he sulked, his murderous aura filling the air.   He hear his phone chimes, but the teen just grunts as he tosses his cellular device to the other side of his bed. However, a different tone chimes in his quiet bedroom, immediately improving the teen sensation mood. Kise is quick to retrieve his phone as he jumps up from his brooding state, and his eyes light up as he reads Kuroko Tetsuya’s text message.   

 

“Maybe it’s not too late at all,” Kise mutters to himself as rereads the text. His gaze darts towards the displayed time and he clicks his tongue, “only an hour until midnight.”  He stands up, stretching and once his eyes opens he is met with his own reflection. He immediately claps his hands around his face, “Ah! I can’t confess to Kurokocchi looking like this!” He cries just before he panically refreshes his image in ten minutes.

 

The teen model steps outside of his bedroom, his eyes examining his now pristine clean apartment, which does not look like there was a raging party moments ago. He hums, and sings delightfully to himself as he skips inside of his apartment; however, a certain voice calls out to him.

 

“Kise-kun,” the formal voice calls out from afar.

 

Kise halts in his step as he looks towards, he frantically turns around, “Kurokocchi!” He cries as he rushes towards the smaller male, grabbing him in his arms, spinning the small boy around.

 

Kuroko grunts in the blonde’s hold, “Kise-kun,” he calls out as the small veins are appearing in his forehead, “I’m not in the mood for being picked up like a child.”

 

“Ah but Kurokocchi!” Kise wails as he puts down the smaller teen, but still hanging on to him. “It has been too long since I last saw you!”

 

“We last saw each other at Akashi’s birthday party.”

 

“That’s still a long time,” Kise mutters to himself. “For my birthday you should make me a scarf too!”

 

Kuroko cocks his head to side, “we shall see. I didn’t have any fun making that scarf.”

 

Kise hums as he rubs his chin, he snaps his fingers as his eyes lit up. “It doesn’t have to be a scarf… as long as it handmade gift from you, Kurokocchi!”

 

Kuroko looks up at Kise’s bright smiling face as the host rocks on the heels of his feet. “Why could I not find you during the party?”

 

Kise hums, “I was in my room.  I didn’t want to have a party,” he waves his hands frantically. “I just wanted to spend tonight with Kurokocchi,” he smiles thoughtfully as he drowns in Kuroko’s eyes.  The model forcibly pulls his gaze away and pouts, “my Senpai was being cruel and wanted to ruin my plans… but everything is okay now!”

 

Kuroko sighs, “you should give an apology to everyone else.  I know that they are quite irritated with you.”

 

“Hmm,” Kise states as his gaze wanders, “that can wait.  There is something that I want to show you.  I know you’ll love it!”

 

Kise grabs onto his hand tightly pulling him in a different direction. “Kise-kun,” Kuroko gasps as he is pulled along, “I’m supposed to be bringing refreshme--”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Kise waves dismissively, “Ma-cham will take care of that,” he voice slightly raises, “won’t you Ma-chan?”

 

Appearing suddenly wearing a pink frilly apron was the same Ma-chan that Kuroko earlier encountered. Under the pink frilly apron, Kuroko could still see his three-piece suit. Ma-chan has a pretty soft face, but there is a long deep scar running down across his left eye, which is covered from their mousse long tousled hair.

 

Kise gawks once he sees the man in the pink frilly apron, he chuckles, barely covering his laughter with his fist. “You look…”

 

“Please don’t mock the president’s lack of taste in my attire tonight,” his soft voice spoke stoically, “also please don’t refer to me so familiarly.”

 

“But  I don’t know your--”

 

“Ma-san would be more suitable.” He states as he walks past the duo, “I will provide the greatest treatment to your friends as the president’s apology.”

 

“See there is nothing to worry about, Kurokocchi! Ma-ch--Ma-san is the best!” Kise cheers as he tugs gently on his hand.

 

It didn’t take long until Kise pulled Kuroko along through his condo to a room he has never once noticed from his visits, but he rarely made visits.

 

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko huffs as he looks around the bare hallway. “Where are we?”

 

“It’s a surprise!” Kise beams as he moves behind the male.  Kuroko attempts to turn around to look at the blonde, but the blonde just gently nudges him. Making him face a door. “Now no peeking, Kurokocchi,” Kise whispers in Kuroko’s ears as he wraps the thick cloth over his eyes.

 

The temporarily blinded teen rolls his eyes as he felt Kise hands softly wrapping around his shoulders as he leads him to the awaiting surprise.  His flesh slightly shivers once he enters the room.  It isn’t as nearly as cold as the temperature outside, but neither is it warm as out in the hallway.  Kuroko stands there patiently as he felt those soft fingers leaving his shoulders, and he could hear his host scurrying about in the room, making last minute alterations.

 

“Just a moment, Kurokocchi!” Kise cries as he frantically moves about the room.

 

Kuroko rubs his forehead in silence as he chooses not to verbally respond.  His host frantic pace was fruitful, it was only a few mere minutes until Kuroko could feel his presence in front of him.

 

“I’m going to take your blindfold off now,” Kise cheers as his deftly fingers undoes his handy work.

 

Kuroko eyes slowly open, those big orbs blinked rapidly being once again introduced to light, even though the light was dim. The room was small, illuminated by the candles that glowed around the edges of the room. In the middle of the room were a plethora of dark red, enormous pillows that scream comfort. There were piles of blankets, which makes it seems like Kise was too lazy to pick them up, but one can noticed that they are  artistically placed.  He stood there, wide-eyed and blinking at his new surroundings; before he could utter a single word Kise fingers were wrapping around his wrist, pulling him further into the room.

  


“So, what do you think? You like it don’t you?”

 

“It’s…” he pauses as he looks for the right word, but it never comes.

 

Kise softly laughs, “Well if it leaves you wordless then I did a good job! This room has two secrets, Kurokocchi, and I’m going to share them with you.”

 

“You did this all by yourself?”  Kuroko asks as he follows behind, heading straight towards one of the massive pillows in the center.

 

Kise nods while humming joyfully, “More or less!” In a quick movement, the host quickly swoops up his precious guest in his arms, and without delay but with the most care tosses him on the center of the bean-bag like pillow. Kise chuckles at Kuroko’s surprised faced as he climbs up the pillow to be along side him. “I drafted the designed, picked out the products I wanted to be used, paid for someone to build it, and then I designed it myself!” Kise turns on his side, his eyes taking in every piece of the male before him.

 

Time ticks away quickly as Kuroko sinks in comfort of a pillow-like chair that could possibly fit five more additional people. It ticks away as Kise just stares in awe at the male whose attention is drawn elsewhere, and yet neither teen noticed the adult that entered the room to deliver beverages and snacks.  However, Kuroko ears were able to pick up the soft click on the door when Ma-san left the room. He leans up, looking back at the door; however, Kise turns his blue eyes only towards him.

 

“It was Ma-chan,” Kise states as his fingers softly glide down Kuroko’s warm cheeks. “He just brought us something to drink.”

 

“Oh, that was very nice of him. Isn’t there something you wanted to show me, Kise-kun?”

 

Kise eyes widen dramatically as he pulls out his phone, noticing that they were five minutes away from the new year. “Yeah I do!” He laughs nervously, “but this way is more on time.”

 

Kuroko tilts his head as he looks at him with a puzzled expression.  He watches as Kise puts his phone back in his pocket, and for somewhere in their sit he pulls out of a remote.  He quickly presses a button on the remote, which is followed by a soft mechanical noise that takes Kuroko’s attention. He lays on his back once again as his eyes widen, looking as a mechanical screen on the roof slide away, leaving the night sky filled with stars.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“It’s… beautiful, Kise-kun.  I’m sure your girlfriend would love it just as much.”

 

The smile that was on Kise’s face quickly wipes away, and he shakes his head. “You’re wrong, Kurokocchi.  I’m not in a relationship. I haven’t been in a long time,” he nervously laughs when those blue eyes look at him instead of the night sky. “I designed this room while thinking of you;  no one else but you.” Kise cradles his face once more, those tips of his fingers twirling around Kuroko’s strands of hair.  His voice drops as he softly whispers, “we have the best seat in the world for the fireworks, and there is no one else I would want to be with in this moment.”

 

Kuroko’s face quickly heats up under Kise’s honeyed words, his face becoming flushed as those honeyed eyes came closer. “Kise-”

 

“You probably know at this moment, don’t you Kurokocchi?” Kise interrupts as he moves closer. The new year only a minute away as he moves his lips towards his ear. “You want to hear the last secret, Kurokocchi?” He speaks as his hand strokes the back of his hair. “This room… contains my feelings for you, for the guy who has changed my life in multiple ways.” What follows next was too faint, and yet it seemed it echo off the walls, “I love you, Kurokocchi.”

 

Kuroko eyes widen at the confession as his cheeks brightly turned red.  He felt Kise slightly pull away and each of them can view the others brightly flushed faced. “You are so beautiful, I love you so much.” Before Kuroko could even blink a pair of warm, yet nervous lips moved against his own.

 

Just as if on cue, fireworks filled up the night sky as the time finally reached the new year. As the bright flashes of colors filled the sky, it also lit up the room, which revealed that it was filled with everything that Kuroko Tetsuya enjoys.  However, the smaller teen was unaware what was also filled in the room because he was falling in a deep trance of those warm, soft lips.

 

The two lip-locking teens were not the only teens that were falling in a magical-like trance.  The other four teens in the piano room were in awe at the firework show lighting up the sky as the stood in front of the tall glass windows. Their eyes were glazed, their cheeks were some form shade of red.  The reason for the flushed faces was in a bowl of punch that was given to them by their gracious host, Kise, who without anyones knowledge spiked the punch with sake. When they did noticed that something was odd, it was the absence of the a certain teen with light blue hair.  As in unison, as in answering the question simultaneously they all turned to the middle expecting to see Kuroko standing there looking up in amazement at the fireworks; however, he was not there.  They didn’t have to swarm the man who had been serving them questions on the missing teens location or why he was alone with Kise; however, they all were upset knowing that Kise planned to confess his feelings tonight.  However, when they decide to go to their location at the exact moment all the sake that drank suddenly hit their systems.  They were clumsy, bumping into each other, hardly could walk, and as Ma-san watched this weird behaviour he pour him a glass of punched, bring it towards his nose and he could finally smell the soft fragrance of sake hidden underneath.  He sighed as he rubbed his temples, and he spent the rest of the night taking care of three out of four wasted teens.  Murasakibara was the only one who didn’t seem too affected by the spiked punched or by the fact that Kuroko was getting a romantic confession from Kise.

 

Kuroko remained unaware of Kise’s devilish tactics to get him by himself for the night, and unaware of his four friends up stairs were intoxicated.  His eyes flutter closed under the warmth of Kise running his hands through his hair.

 

“So what do you say, Kurokocchi?” He asks faintly as he watches those light blue orbs struggle to stay open. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

“I’ve never thought of you as more than just a friend, Kise-kun.  I’ll need some time to think of your confession properly…”

 

“Take all the time you need, Kurokocchi.” Kise smiles brightly before he slowly leans up from the cushion.  He throws a blanket quickly over the small teen, pouring himself a glass of champagne as he watches Kuroko fall deeply in his slumber.  “You could never stay up too late, Kurokocchi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a Kuroko x GOM moment but to me it just didn't accurately. Perhaps their will be on in the future, but only time can tell. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you for commenting! More importantly, thank you so much for your patience! I try to be regular with my updates alas that is my goal for the new year, consistency! Let's see if I can actually accomplish it. 
> 
> Feel free to comment below! I enjoy reading them and I attempt to reply back to at all. I just want you know to feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Symone Nicole


	6. Morning of Heavy Hearts

The following morning. 

As the bright sun shines through the tall glass windows of the piano room a series of groans can be heard throughout the room.  The sources of the disgruntled groans came from Aomine, who was the first one of the four teens to wake up.  He slowly sits up, rubbing his pounding temples and without a thought he feels a pair of small hands on his wrist, handing him a glass of water and some pills. 

 

“Thanks,” he grumbles as he swallows the medicine quickly.

 

“I hope you get over your hangover soon, Aomine-kun,” the voice was small, polite as always. 

 

It was as if hearing Kuroko’s voice quickly sobered up the hangover teen as he reached out and grabbed his arm once more. “Tetsu!” Aomine belted, which was followed by protests from the other three disgruntled teens.

 

“You shouldn’t be so--”

 

Kuroko was quickly pulled into his arms, which wrapped around him tightly. “I swear Kise, that bastard! I’m going to kill him, and kill him again if he did something to you.” 

 

Kuroko burrowed faced quickly, faintly flushed at being embraced and from remembering the blond’s confession. 

 

“Must you be so loud in the morning,” a grumpy voice speaks.  Aomine lifts his sharps eyes at the annoyed green eyes towards Midorima.  He holds on to his forehead as his free hand reaches into his pocket for his glasses.  

 

“I agree with the both of you,” another voice speaks as he slowly rises from the blankets placed around him. “Daiki is being too loud for my headache, and the way he is holding Tetsuya makes me wished I had something sharp--”

 

“Bastard! I wish you would try!” Aomine taunts as he holds on tighter to the smaller teen.

 

“You want to challenge me,” Akashi’s eye brows furrow as his eyes gleam. 

 

Kuroko irritation grows as he listens to the two of them bicker back and forth, which surprising to him Midorima joins in their petty argument. He looks up momentarily, about to harshly pull on Aomine’s hair to set him free from his hold; however, his big blue eyes look up and see a pair of intense purple eyes.  An eerie aroma was growing from the giant that silenced the dark-skinned teen in front of him, which the giant used the opportunity to remove Kuroko from his hold, but instead of holding him and keeping him to himself he lets him go. 

 

After placing Kuroko back on his feet on the ground, Murasakibara mumbles as he gives each male a death glare for waking him up.  He slumps on the couch as he rubs his forehead. 

 

“I’m too hungover to listen to you all bicker about Kuro-chin, so go ahead and tell him now how you all feel.”

 

All of them looked at the giant with bewilderment. “You all say some pretty interesting things when you're drunk,” Murasakibara mumbles as he turns his head, letting out a long yawn.

 

“What--”

 

“Are you going out with Ryouta?” Akashi asks as he sits up clenching the handmade scarf in his hands.

 

“No, I told him I would need time to think about it properly, and I wanted to hear from Aomine-kun.”

 

There a slight relief that filled the room, and yet the tension still remained. 

 

“I don’t think you should date that bastard,” Aomine grumbles as he leans back in the black leather couch, folding his arm across his chest.

 

“Who should he date, you?” Midorima mockingly snarls under his breath.

 

“Exactly!” Aomine waves his arm out towards the annoyed teen. “Tetsu, should date me!”

 

“So that is what you meant, Aomine-kun.”

 

Aomine palm crashes into his face as he runs it down while groaning, “you can be slow sometimes, Tetsu.”

 

Akashi cuts through the tension of the air as his red eyes absorb the sight of the teen before him. “You’re lack of awareness can be cruel, Tetsuya.  I wonder if you ever noticed my… ardent feelings for you.”

 

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko eyebrows furrows as he looks at the teen in surprised. When he opens his mouth a bubbly laughter fills the room and the turn to see Kise standing there was a small towel around his neck, and small water beads are dripping from his hair.

 

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko looks at him harshly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kise states as he waves his hand in the air. “The look on your face just shows that you were oblivious of all of our feelings.”

 

“All of our,”  Kuroko mutters to himself as he looks around the room, and not a single pair of eyes spoke to counter the blond’s statement, but a pair of green eyes averted his gaze in embarrassment. 

  
  


Kise approaches the smaller teen, “yes. Every guy in this room wants you, Kurokocchi.” He cups his face once more which quickly sends Aomine up on his feet; however, Kise withdraws his touch. “I didn’t know Midorimacchi did until I saw the way he was looking at you,” he states as he sends a look towards the teenager, but his gaze didn’t linger too long.  They drowned in those pools of light blue, “that’s why I wanted to get you alone, why I spiked their punched with sake--so I could confess and be your first kiss, Kurokocchi.” 

 

Instead of hearing mostly anger at the knowing that their drinks were spiked intentionally, the room was filled with laughter. Aomine was the first laughing, laughing so hard that the teen was bent over, clutching his stomach as tears appear in his eyes.  Murasakibara deep laughter was quick to join in after failing from refraining to hold back.  Even Midorima couldn’t keep his laughter closed within.  Kise and Akashi looked at the three as if they were buffoons who had some funny secret shared between the three of them. However, it was the soft chuckle of Kuroko’s that shocked them the most. 

 

“What is so funny, Kurokocchi?”

 

He slowly stops laughing; however, he can not stop grinning. “I’ve already had my first kiss, Kise-kun, and it was with a the guy I liked in middle school.”

 

Kise and Akashi jaws seemed to dropped simultaneously, “WHHHHHHAAAAAAT!” Kise cries loudly, “KUROKOCCHI ALREADY HAD HIS FIRST KISS!”

 

“Yes you idiot! Stop fucking yelling at the top of your lungs!” Aomine retorts as he holds his forehead, “shit!” 

 

“You had a crush on a guy,” Akashi mutters to himself, “in middle school. Is it the one you told me about yesterday in the park?”

 

“Yes,” Kuroko nods as he found himself a seat, which had him facing the five other men. “I didn’t want to correct you when you mentioned ‘girl’ because I knew I hadn’t come out to you, Akashi-kun. I am gay.” 

 

“That’s a relief to know… I was afraid to confess to you because I didn’t know how you would react if you knew my feelings.”

 

Kuroko slightly frowns as he remembers his words from yesterday in the park. “You tried to confess yesterday in the park.”

 

Before Akashi could respond, Kise recovers from his shock. “Who was your crush in middle school.”

 

Kuroko softly sighs, “it doesn’t matter.”

 

“Right now do you still have feelings for him?”

 

Kuroko studies the honeyed orbs in front of him as his lips slowly answer, “I don’t think I do, so no.”

 

Instantly Kuroko notices some relief in Kise’s tensed shoulders. “I’m okay with being your second kiss.”

 

“Actually…”

 

“His second kiss was with me, idiot.” Aomine mocks from his seat.

 

“My second kiss was with Midorima-kun.” Kuroko admits and was not surprised by the sudden silence of the room. “He stayed the night at my house earlier this week, and I did it as a poor teasing joke.”

 

“Am I just a joke to you?” Midorima speaks out while staring down at the wooden floors, a his fist clenching on a pillow.

 

“Midorima-kun, I--”

 

“Those horrid lips, and that awful kiss.  I don’t hate you but I’m sick and tired of you being on my mind all the time.” 

 

“Wow,” Kise starts slow clapping, “even to the last minute, Midorimacchi will still be a tsundere.”

 

Without saying a word Midorima hurls the decorative pillows towards the blond, he barely managed to dodged the fluffy projectile. “You almost hit me, Midorimacchi!”

 

“You dodged it, Ryouta.” Akashi states, “but I want to know why Aomine spoke aloud for Kuroko’s second kiss.”

 

“I thought it was me, which kiss am I for you!” 

 

“You are my third, if I counted kisses on the cheek you would be fifth.” 

 

“Fifth! That would make me sixth,” Kise slumps while shaking his head. “Who kissed you on the cheek!”

 

“I kissed him on the cheek on our date,” Murasakibara responds as he rubs his eyes, “Kuro-chin is just too cute.”

 

“You two went on a date?!” Kise cries as his tears water up. “I wanted to take Kurokocchi on his first date!” 

 

Kuroko strongly clears his throat, “I kissed Akashi-kun on the cheek last night on the balcony because of a mistletoe hanging in front of the doors, and our date was staged to receive some free cake.”

  
  


Kise looks up shaking his head, “wha-what mistletoe?”

 

“I was going to thank you for your foolishness for that mishap Ryouta, but now that I think about it you were going to use it to kiss Kuroko weren’t you?”

 

Kise shakes his head, “my plan didn’t involve any mistletoes.  I don’t even own a mistletoe, what do they even look like!” 

 

“You are an idiot, nanodayo.”

 

“That’s mean, Midorimacchi!” 

 

“Are you in the mood for something sweet, Kuro-chin?” Murasakibara states, “we should go back to that bakery cafe, except this time the date won’t be just pretend.”

 

“You like me too--”

 

“You were his first crush ever, Kurokocchi!” Kise states as everyone looks at him confused, and Murasakibara was staring daggers at the man. “I noticed it in middle school, before Murasakibara came out, the way he looked at Kurokocchi… I was afraid he would push you down one day and ravage you.  That’s why I introduced him to Katsuki!”

 

“I figured that’s what you were doing.”

 

“I have to eliminate my competition some way.”

 

“HA!” Aomine mocks, “what competition?  If Kuroko could never consider dating me I doubted he thought about any of you as more than just a friend.” 

 

The room grew tensed once more Aomine started to sulk in his seat. 

 

“He’s right,” Kuroko speaks once more. “I never thought of any of you as more than just a friend, but you all seriously have feelings for me.” He silently watched their signs of agreement, “I’ll need some time to think about your confessions.”

 

“I feel like we need some rules or guidelines in place while you think about our feelings, Tetsuya.” Akashi states as he gathers himself formally. 

 

“Rules? For what?” Aomine states as he gawks at the man. 

 

“Ah! I got it!” Kise snaps his fingers as his honeyed eyes light up. “We each should get an assigned day to take Kuroko out on a date. The first one to take him out will live closest to him and the last one should be the one who lives the furthest away. We take him out on three dates and after all three dates, Kurokocchi decides on which one us he will date!”

 

“That’s a lot smarter than what I thought you would say,” Midorima mocks once again.

 

“So mean! What did you think I was going to say?”

 

“He should date us all at once, that we could share.”

 

Kise smirked, “that wouldn’t work too well. I want Kurokocchi all to myself.”

 

“As we all do,”Akashi states. “I think I agree to your plan but no one should initiate kisses with Tetsuya or make sexual advancements towards him.” 

 

“You can’t stop me from flirting with Tetsu.”

 

“Not flirting, Daiki,” he pauses briefly as he looks up at those light blue orbs, “I meant we shouldn’t pressure or force ourselves onto Tetsuya.”

 

“Who would do such a terrible thing to my beloved Kurokocchi!” As if they were practicing for this moment secretly, four pair of eyes were on the teen model. “Wha--I wouldn’t do something like that to him!”

 

“You spiked the punch to be alone with him!” 

 

“To have him to myself, Aominecchi!” Kise huffs as he crosses his arms, “I promise I won’t do anything to Kurokocchi that he won’t like.”

 

After shared agreements and promises, Akashi looks at the teen who remained silent during their talks. 

 

“Does this work for you Tetsuya?”

 

“If you all are in an agreement, I think I can make a decision within three weeks.” Kuroko states as he turned his head to hide the faint blush on his cheek. “Who is going to take me out first? Aomine-kun?”

 

“I live the closest to you, I will pick you up Wednesday, practice is shorter on that day.” 

 

“Then on Thursday, will it be Midorima-kun or Kise-kun?”

 

“I’ll let Midorimacchi take that day! I’ll take Fridays!”

 

“Is that day okay for you, Midorima-kun?”

 

“Yes. Thursday couldn’t be even better.”

 

Kuroko nods as he looks at Akashi, “I’ll like to exchange the Saturday with Atsushi. I have family engagements that I am required to attend.”

 

“Okay.” Murasakibara responds as he stands up. “I hope Kise-chin has plenty of food. I’m starving.”

 

“I cooked breakfast for everyone,” Kuroko responds, “I actually helped Ma-san prepare breakfast. That’s why I came in here the first place.”

 

Their eyes grew huge before they raced outside of the room to be the first to taste Kuroko’s cooking.  None of them were disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I plan to have a chapter for each of the date, and for the chapters to be around the same word count so it doesn't seem like I'm showing favoritism in any way for it to be misleading. I hope you enjoy the following chapters to come!   
> Just a little recap the date order will be Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Akashi, and last but not least Murasakibara. 
> 
> I really hope that you are enjoying the story so far!
> 
> Thank you again so much for reading! Please feel free to leave comments with feedback or even if you have questions! 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Symone Nicole


	7. This Place Filled with Fish

5th of January. 

Since returning to school, Kuroko has not been exactly himself since the confession of his middle school teammates.  No one has noticed his lack of concentration in class, and due to his lack of presence he goes unnoticed.  However, his performance in practice is another story especially  as the days quickly approached Wednesday, the more it negatively impacted his performance in practice that even his coach pulled him to side to make sure that he wasn’t sick. 

 

Besides his fake date with Murasakibara, Kuroko has never been on a date before and after practice he was going on his first date with his best friend from middle school.  When Kiyoshi noticed his kouhai’s strange behavior he questioned him about it, which Kuroko trusted him with his current predicament, that he was going to go on his first date ever soon.  Kiyoshi didn’t even ask who his date would be, but instead gave him words of encouragement, tips from his previous dates, and told him that if his date happen to be scum to give him a call and he will show up as soon as possible. 

 

It helped calmed his nerves; however, as Wednesday practice came to a close his nerves began to rattle once again.  They were walking out to leave the gym, and underneath Kuroko’s uniform jacket he could feel the material of his shirt for his date rub against his skin.  Just about when Seirin’s captain, Hyuuga Junpei, was about to open up the gym doors, they were opened by Aomine Daiki.  He stood there in his leather jacket, layering underneath a soft orange jacket with a beige sweater. 

Kagami locks eyes with his sworn rival, “oi! What are you doing here Ahomine?! Did you come here to get your ass handed to you again?”  

 

Aomine clicked his tongue as he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. “I don’t have time to fool with you today, Bakagami!” He boasts mockingly, “and I’m here to pick up Tetsu.”

 

Before Kagami could retort in his instant rage, he failed to notice how Kuroko moved between them and was now standing beside his rival. “Hello Aomine-kun,” he stated as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.  Kuroko turned around and briefly nodded, “I will see you all tomorrow. Good work today.”

 

Kagami began to step forward as he watched his team mate and his rival walk ahead of them. His big mouth opens to call them out, but he felt an affection touch,which went unseen by their other teammates, that kept him calling out to the duo. He turns looking at Kiyoshi who just gives him a knowing a smile, and he clicks his tongue as he fell from the front of the group to walk beside his boyfriend. His eyebrows lowered in wonder as he watched the duo walk further into the distance. 

 

Kuroko and Aomine walk side by side, silently.  Kuroko fingers slightly twitch in his pocket as his stare lingers on the people around them.  His gaze does not linger for long. He takes a side glance at his date for the evening, and he quickly turns his head as they made eye contact.

 

Aomine slightly, and rather fakely, coughs attempting to hide his smile from his amusement.  He clears his throat, “um… do you want to stop by your place first or…”

 

“I’m ready for our… date.” Kuroko states as he looks back up at the dark-skinned man. 

 

Aomine thoughtfully nods as he looks ahead, he moves closer to Kuroko as the sidewalk became more crowded. “Look,” he calls out suddenly, “I don’t want this to be weird or anything for you.  I know it’s like your first date and everything,” his big mouth continues to run.  However, the small hand that wraps around his arm has him stunned as he looks down at the teen with shock.

 

“It is okay, Aomine-kun,” he states as he squeezed a little for reassurance. “If I didn’t want to be here, I would be elsewhere. Besides we were really good friends, this first date can’t be too bad.”

 

Aomine ran his hands through his hair uncovered hair as a small smile appeared on his face. “Yeah, you’re right.  It’s just… I just don’t want to fuck everything up again, ya know?”

  
  


Kuroko squeezes his forearm in reassurance. “No matter what you will always be important to me.”

 

Aomine groans, “don’t say that.”

 

“I’m serious,” Kuroko states as he stares intensely up at his date. “I don’t think I could ever truly, really hate you.”

 

Aomine looks down with wide eyes as they stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the safe light to cross. “You will still hit me upside the head when I fuck up, won’t you?”

 

Kuroko laughs, nodding earnestly. Aomine admires the smile that continues to capture his heart.  Soon the duo was walking across the street with other pedestrians, and they continued to talk amicably about their day and, unsurprisingly basketball.  Kuroko would attempt to guess where Aomine was taking him on his first date.  He is aware that Aomine isn’t particularly flashy; therefore, since the beginning he expected a typical standard date.  However, Aomine kept him guessing as they passed some of Kuroko’s favorite restaurants, and even a couple of movie theatres. When they arrived at the gates of a popular aquarium, Kuroko started laughing at himself for not expecting him to take him to an aquarium.  He admitted it aloud, resulting in Aomine boasting out in pride for being able to surprise the teen who knew him well.  They did not have to stand in line for long because it was a weekday; Aomine planned ahead and purchased his tickets online, allowing him to use the quick access line which held no one.  Kuroko grabbed brochures detailing the exhibits and activities available in the aquarium as they walked inside the entrance, being able to hear the childish gab of children and toddlers around them. 

 

“Is there a certain exhibit you wanna see or…”

 

“I’ve never been to an aquarium before,” Kuroko admitted quietly as he his scanned the brochure quickly.  “If we have the time I would like to see everything.”

 

Their eyes met once again, Aomine smirks slightly as he wraps his arm around Kuroko’s shoulder. “Let’s go, Tetsu!” 

 

“Okay then,” Kuroko states as he looks at the directional signs, “let’s start on the left and walk our way through.” 

 

“Perfect.” Aomine states as they walk towards the first exhibit, “oh yeah, they have a cafe and I heard their milkshakes are pretty good.” Aomine laughed boisterously as he watched the anticipation in Kuroko’s eyes grew tremendously at the thought of a delicious milkshake. 

 

“I’ve been craving one recently.”

 

“When do you not crave vanilla milkshakes,” Aomine clicks his tongue, “you would live off of them if you could.” 

 

Kuroko shrugs his shoulders, “perhaps. I can’t help it that they are so amazing.”

 

Aomine eyes catch notice of the sign of the first exhibit they are about to approach. “Amazon river,” he states as his head tilts slightly to the side.

 

“It’s a known river that is in South America, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko states as he unzips his jacket, revealing his grey sweater over a blue button-down shirt.

 

Aomine catches sight of the beginning of the wall-length tank, he grabs Kuroko’s hand and gently tugs the smaller boy along, “do you see that?!” He asks in wonderment as he points at the tank like a child. 

 

Kuroko and Aomine look up seeing the fish merrily go about their day as they are view in excitement by the duo and other patrons.  The duo approach closer to wall tank as they look up to the tank that reaches the ceiling, they watch as various fish, that they would never see any Asia, swim by them.

 

His mouth widened in shock, “Tetsu! Do you see how long that fish is?!” 

 

Kuroko eyes quickly noticed the long fish in the tank, his eyes quickly tracing over the fish’s long body.  “What is that?” He asks to himself as he looks down looking for an information panel.  He moves over to the interactive panel, and the first fish on display is the arapaima. 

 

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko calls out, gaining the taller man’s attention, “it’s an arapaima.”

 

Aomine’s eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead as he attempts to mouth the words, “a what?” 

 

“Arapaima.” Kuroko stated once again slowly as Aomine walked over to him, standing to near him, while making sure his body was lightly brushing against the other teen. Kuroko watches as Aomine looks up in amazement at the under belly of the long creature, “it is the world’s largest freshwater fish. It can grow to be about 2.7 meters long--”

 

“It’s longer than Murasakibara!” 

 

The two continue to slowly make their way down the hall, standing up close to the tank, and their bodies touching in some form or way.  They talk amongst themselves merrily as they noticed particular fish with funny features that made them laugh.  Kuroko would often stop at the information panels along the way to find a particular fish that have caught either of their eyes.  Secretly, the two continued to steal glances at the other, watching their bright smile as they looked at the fish in the tank. When the exhibit ended the two were not disappointed because there was more for them to see. 

 

“Have you never been to an aquarium before, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asks as he looks up at the male.

 

Aomine rubs the back of his head his fingers curling around his hair, “no, not really.  I mean once with my little cousin but it was a different aquarium.  Everything was fine when we got there, but out of nowhere he was throwing up everywhere, so I took him back home.”

 

“That sounds terrible, I hope he wasn’t sick for too long.”

 

“He was fine within two days,” Aomine shrugged. “Where the hell did he go,” He mumbles to himself as looks in front of him, and looked ahead into the giant room filled with wide, tall cylinder tanks that reach up to the ceiling.  It wasn’t long until his ‘trained’ eyes spotted the headful of light blue hair right up in front of one of the cylinder tanks, watching as the giant sea turtle swam by beautifully.  He looks around at all the tall giant cylinders placed within the room as he made his way towards his date. 

 

He approaches behind him, examining the tips of his blue hair as it move against the material of his jacket.  In an instant he was standing behind Kuroko, his hands holding his hips as he moves closer behind the smaller male.  He looks at the cylinder tank watching the fish that can be find in a coral reef swim by without a care in a world.

 

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko calls out to him as he tilts his head back, looking underneath the taller teen’s chin. 

 

“Hmmm,” Aomine hums in response as he looks down at his date in his hold.

  
  


“I’m sure others can see us,” Kuroko states as Aomine looks at the faint blush across his cheeks.

 

“Do you not like it, Tetsu?” Aomine asks as his fingertips tap along his waist. 

 

“I’m not saying that I--”

 

“It’s fine then, isn’t it?  It isn’t like they can see you anyways,” he reassures as he ruffles the small teen’s hair with a bright smile on his face. “These fish are pretty cool, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Kuroko responds as he turns his gaze towards the back to the tank. 

 

“Eh, isn’t that the fish in that one kid movie?” Aomine points out with his lips right next Kuroko’s ear.

 

“I think you are talking about Finding Nemo,” Kuroko answers as he relaxes, his relaxing on Aomine’s chest. “A lot of the fish in this tank are in that movie, and in the sequel Finding Dory… see!  There is a Blue Tang right there.” 

 

Aomine follows his gesture, his eyes landing on the flat, bright blue fish with a bright yellow tail. “Do they really have a bad memory loss?” 

 

Kuroko looks up at the dark-skinned teen with a mocking look in his eyes. 

 

“Wha--don’t give me that look, Tetsu!  I’m serious!” 

 

“I know, Aomine-kun.  I don’t know, but Dory is just an animated character.  The whole movie is inaccurate with aquatic life.”

 

“What ya mean?” 

 

“Like the clownfish, Nemo and Marlin.  In reality if a clownfish population was depleted to the point that there were only two survivors the oldest, Marlin, gender would change, so when the baby grows up, Nemo, they could mate and reproduce more clownfish.”

 

Kuroko looked up, watching the variety of facial expressions display on his date’s rather handsome face.  Aomine went from intrigued and finally ended with to shock as his mouth moved, him trying to found words.  The teen was completely flabbergasted.  He finally looks down at the teen once he heard Kuroko’s small laughter.

 

“Tha-that’s--”

 

“I know, Aomine-kun, I know.”  Kuroko looked down at his jacket, he can see those fingers pressing on the material of his pants, feeling their warmth radiating into him.  “Shall we go ahead to the next exhibit, Aomine-kun?”  Kuroko stands there watching as those warm hands move away as he felt the presence of other moving off of his back.

 

“If that’s what you want, Tetsu.”

 

“Let’s go, there is an event happening at the exhibit and I don’t want to miss it!” 

 

“Oka--” Before Aomine could respond the other teen was already walking ahead swiftly.  “Where is he getting all this energy from anyways,” Aomine mutters to himself as he walks after his date. “Doesn’t really matter,” he mumbles as he runs his hands through his hair, “he is too cute being this excited.” 

 

With a bounce in his step Aomine was right next by his date side, words were exchanged between each other once more. And once more, Aomine looks down to find the light blue haired teen missing only to find him standing right in front of the next exhibit.  Penguins.  He stood next to the teen, and soon the duo were laughing as they watched a fellow penguin knock the other down.  The penguins were lively as they played amongst themselves in their unit; giving their viewers plenty of material to be amused.  Aomine was the first too noticed the small penguin waddling closer to the exhibit glass.  

 

“Tetsu, look,” Aomine points with his lips once again near Kuroko’s ear.  “This lil fella came to say hi.” His right arm loosely wraps around Kuroko’s shoulders as he bent his knees. “Hi lil fella,” Aomine waves but the penguin just ignores him. “Hmph,” he clicks his tongue, and his gaze quickly change once he hears that familiar laughter.  Once his laughter was finished Aomine was frozen by a capturing smile. 

 

“Hi,” Kuroko speaks softly between the glass as the smaller penguin looks at him.  “You are really adorable, you know that right?”

 

The penguin responds by shaking his head while raising his arms above his head. “Hmm…” Kuroko ponders just before his eyes light up, “you are a really manly penguin, but it is okay to be cute too.” 

 

Kuroko and Aomine watched in amusement as the fluffy penguin reacted positively to Kuroko’s kind words. 

 

“Hmm Misha-chan is pretty active today,” a voice sings right next to the duo.  No one noticed the man approached them.  He notices their surprise and he quickly bows his head, “sorry, sorry.”  He raises his head full of blonde hair, and when he looks up at Aomine and Kuroko, staring at them intently with his pink eyes.  He stands there wearing a jersey jacket with the Aquarium’s logo stitched on the right, the jacket is unzipped showing off his toned muscles, and a pair of professional swimming pants. 

 

“I’m Nagisa,” he waves while smiling brightly. “Would you like to feed Misha-chan?” 

 

“Eh--”

 

“That’s why you are here right?  For the penguin feeding?”

  
  


“Yes, if it is possible.” Kuroko responds with a small smile, “I would like that very much, Nagisa-san.”

 

“Ehhh?!” Nagisa responds in a familiar way that Aomine and Kuroko no well, “I’m probably not that much older than you,” he waves his hands frantically, “Nagisa or Nagisa-chan is fine!”

 

Aomine smirks, “this guy is even formal with his parents,” points his thumb in Kuroko’s direction.  “Let’s go feed some penguins, Tetsu.” 

 

The duo follow the worker into the penguin area and Kuroko watched as Misha-chan was following right behind him on the other side of the glass.  As they appeared on the other side of the glass, another worker was walking through carry a large bucket that he let drop down on to the ice. 

 

“Ai-chan!” Nagisa cheers happily, “They would like to feed the penguins as well!”

 

“Really that’s gre--! Wait, where have you been?”

 

Nagisa scratches the back of his head, “ah, sorry Ai-chan!! I was pulled to replace a diver.”

 

The other man smiles politely, “then be so kind to go get the rest of the food while I show them how to feed the penguins.” 

  
  


Nagisa’s body shivers, not from the cold exhibit, “alright! I’ll be back soon.”

 

The grey haired man turns towards Kuroko and Aomine.  He notices right away that the fluffy, little penguin Misha-chan is glued right to the other’s leg.  He watches as Kuroko interacts with the smaller penguin, and how Misha-chan loves his attention.  He also doesn’t fail to noticed the dark-skinned hand wrapped around him or the longing in his gaze.

 

“He really likes you,” he calls out gaining the others attention. “Are you ready to feed some penguins?” 

 

Before either of the could respond a penguin squawked loudly in agreement as they migrated around the three men. “Make your way over here then,” he states beckoning for them, “don’t worry.  They won’t bite you unless there is a reason.”

 

Within minutes, Kuroko and Aomine were feeding penguins together. Kuroko kept feeding Misha-chan he wouldn’t let the smaller teen go, even when the little, fluffy penguin had his fill he was right beside Kuroko.  They could not stay for long because there are other patrons who want to have the opportunity to feed the penguins.  Once Aomine mentioned them leaving Misha started pecking at his shoes--Kuroko thought it was hilarious, Aomine thought that Kuroko’s smile was worth it. 

 

The two walk side by side, their arms rubbing up against each other.  “That little fluffball was glued to you.” 

 

Kuroko smiles, “are you jealous of a penguin, Aomine-kun?”

 

Aomine rolls his eyes as he lightly bumps into the smaller teen, “I was just saying that after this whole three date thing we should come here again to see him.” 

 

“I’m glad to see you as confident as usu--”

 

“If it’s not me no one else will do,” Aomine states as he turns the smaller teen towards him, staring intensely into his eyes. “No one knows you like I do.  Who knows you better than me?”  Aomine waited as he kept gazing into the smaller teen’s eyes, he waited for a response and he found none.  He stands up in pride, with a cocky smile on his face; however, before he could speak a fist quickly found itself hitting him in the stomach. 

 

“Oi! Tetsu!” He calls out to the fleeting teen, on quick feet he catches up.  Pulling the other by his wrist making him turn around, his dark blue orbs finding a masterpiece.  Kuroko stood there clenching his fist with an ardent red blush on his face that had him staring at him, studying this new facial feature.

 

Kuroko tugs his wrist back, “let go, Aomine-kun,” the way his hair ruffles when he shakes his head shows up his flaming red ears. “I want to go see the seahorses and the jellyfi--” He was flabbergasted as he was pulled into an embrace, he can feel Aomine’s digits running through his hair.

  
  


“Are you mad?” 

 

“...no.  You can say some pretty, embarrassing things.”

 

“I’ll keep saying them if that is face I will keep on seeing,” Aomine laughs.  As if he could feel Kuroko’s heated glaze, “I just can’t help it; you’re just too cute, Tetsu.” He mumbled, loud enough to only be heard by the teen in his arms.

 

It wasn’t too long before the two separated and were walking once again side by side to the next exhibit.  The jellyfish and the seahorses were quiet intriguing to watch.  Kuroko was once again amused by Aomine’s lack of knowledge of fish when he saw his shocked expression that male seahorses carry and deliver their young.  The two continue to enjoy all that the exhibit had to offer with the stand allowing them to create their own seahorses, or the station that had them playing hide and seek with an animated seahorse. Regardless that those stations are aimed at children the teens still enjoyed it as they talked amongst themselves.

 

In a mutual agreement, their stomach’s growling in sync, they headed immediately to the cafe where Kuroko was not surprised that his date plate had four cheeseburgers and two orders of fries.  After they ordered their meal, Kuroko attempted to pay; however, Aomine, who was happy at the gesture, payed for their meal.  This is Kuroko’s first date after all.  Aomine was elated to see to his date ordered anything else besides just his standard milkshake.  They ate peacefully, and after Aomine inhaled three of his burgers he slow down his eating making conversation as he watched the teen eat his aqua life themed lunch.

 

Kuroko is humming as he sucks the thick shake easily through the swirly, blue straw.  Aomine watches as his eyelashes flutter, and he bites his lips while Kuroko licks the droplets of milkshake off of his lower lip.  He groans as he leans on the table, burying his head in his arms as he counted numbers in his head. 

 

Kuroko opens his eyes puzzled at the other teen’s actions. “What is wrong?  Did you eat too many cheeseburgers, Aomine-kun?” Even though he is genuine about his concern, Aomine is not too stupid to not hear the underlying mirth in his question. 

 

He leans up showing off his lust-filled eyes. “You’re going to be the death of me one day, Tetsu.”

 

Kuroko’s eyes widen briefly, “make sure it isn’t in vain.”

 

Aomine mouths opens to respond; however, Kuroko was faster. “Basketball would not possibly be the same without you, Aomine-kun.” 

 

The rest of their date continued without any awkward moments as they went to venture to the other exhibits that the aquarium had to offer.  They met some of the most dangerous aquatic life, often misunderstood as well, like piranhas and stingrays.  They watched lazy snakes who coiled up on the branches in their viewing cage, and they were both shocked to see the two-headed snake.  They came across another event in the frog exhibit and they both held out their hands as a colorful frog was placed within them.  

 

As they continued looking at aquatic life they found themselves walking through the shark tunnel.  They watched in awe as they slowly strolled through the tunnel, looking at the sharks surrounding them.  It looked like the duo were strolling through the park on a pleasant day to go watch the cherry blossoms bloom.  When they reach the end of the tunnel they entered a room they noticed a huge tank along the far side of the room filled with sharks.  Kuroko didn’t fail to noticed a set of stairs leading above the shark tank; however, his eyes noticed that the section was closed off for the day.  However, it didn’t stop him from approaching the shark tank with Aomine by his side. 

 

They stood right next to the tank and they were surprised when they heard the announcement for the last diving show of the night.  The two looked behind them and noticed that they were the only ones there to view the diving show. 

 

“They are going to dive in there with all of those sharks?”

 

“It appears to be true, Aomine-kun” Kuroko responded as he watched as five divers, simultaneously, dive, rather beautifully, into the tank filled with sharks.

 

“This better be good.” 

 

“Ahem,” a voice said over the intercoms, “even though it is just the two of you we plan to put on an spectacular show!” 

 

Kuroko bowed giving thanks, knowing that the diver in the tank could not hear him.  They watched as the divers moved along with the sharks, riding along them, and playing with them happily.  In between their synced practiced movements a diver would speak about a specific shark, filling the two with knowledge about the shark species, which was followed by personal information about the shark they glide alongside in the water.  Kuroko could have sworn that two of the voices sounded vaguely familiar, but he could not think about it because Aomine was filling his thoughts quickly when he felt his hand brushing up against his own.  Kuroko softly smiled while watching the show, a faint tint of pink brushed across the top of his cheeks as he felt the palm of Aomine’s sliding against his.  They each released a breathe as they fingers intertwine, their palms resting against each other.  

 

As they stood there in amazement at their synchronized swimming, Aomine is gently rubbing his thumb against the others.  Kuroko was shocked once a pair of pink eyes were staring right at him, and then suddenly he realized why two of the voices sounded familiar, it was Nagisa.  Nagisa looked at him and down between them looking at their interlocking hands, that neither went to shake off, he looked between the two giving Kuroko a thumb up, as if saying ‘great choice’, and before they knew it he raised both of his hands and formed a heart.  The two were glad that the diving show was coming to the end as they could feel their embarrassment radiating heat in their faces.  The divers waved goodbye, and Kuroko returned the gesture while Aomine simply nodded. 

 

They exited into the main entrance of the building, noticing how the staff was preparing to close the doors. 

 

“Next time we come we should make sure to go to the 4D Immersion movie,” Aomine states as he gently squeezes Kuroko’s hand.

 

“You mean on our second date, Aomine-kun?” 

 

“No I mean after you are done giving those other losers a,” he lifted up his free hand created quotes, “ ‘chance’.”

 

Kuroko laughs, his stunning smile pierces Aomine’s heart. “Never change Aomine-kun.” 

 

“No one is better than me.”

 

“You do have your own some outstanding qualities.”

 

“Hell yea--some!  Oi!  All of my qualities are outstanding, Tetsu!” Aomine states pressing his fingertips to his chest. 

 

The two left the Aquarium, Kuroko quickly zipping up his coat as they entered the cold air, and Aomine doing the same.  Even as they walked away from the Aquarium their hands were linked once again.  Aomine was determined to see Kuroko home, during their walk the other would bring up a conversation and even when they weren’t talking they were comfortable in the silence.  The first thing they talked was the pink-eyed diver who gave Kuroko a thumbs up. They knew the man didn’t mean any harm, and Kuroko had to admit he found it to be pretty funny. 

 

Time flew by as their date came to a close and now they stand outside of Kuroko’s residence.  Their hands were no longer linked as Aomine looked at his date and then glanced at his home.  They both spoke simultaneously, and they nervously laughed, Aomine then allowed Kuroko to say what he wanted first. 

 

“I had a lot of fun tonight, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko stated while rubbing his hands. “I was nervous at first, but I think i’m confident to say that I will always look back fondly on my first real date.” 

 

“You…” Aomine stood there looking at him not saying anything until finally his lips parted again. “You can end all of this three date thing and just pick me, Tetsu.” 

 

“I’m going to think about all of your feelings seriously, Aomine-kun.”

 

Aomine clicks his tongue as he turned his head to the side, sulking.  He was not prepared when he felt a pair of soft lips move across his cheek, radiating warmth as they pressed against his skin.  “Goodnight, Aomine-kun.” He could feel his breath caress his skin and his reflexes were quick to grab the wrist of the smaller male.  He pulled Kuroko into his arms, his hand caresses his face as it moves to the back of his head.  He kisses him deeply right in front of his own home, his kiss is passionate and even though it was sudden, Aomine took his time savoring every second.

 

When they finally part, Aomine ruffles his hand through his hair, “Goodnight Tetsu,” he murmurs as he presses his lips on his forehead. “I’ll text you when I get home.”

  
Kuroko stood there watching Aomine walk away, the tip of his fingers tracing across his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you liked Aomine's and Kuroko's Aquarium date. While in the middle of planning I put a lot of thought into his three dates, trying to think of something that would happen, but, hopefully, something that you may not have expected. I plan to make all of the date chapters around the same length. Again, thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Symone Nicole
> 
> P.S feel free to leave comments with your feedback or questions! 
> 
> P.S.S Oh yeah! Did you enjoy the Hazuki Nagasi and Nitori Aiichirou cameo? I hope so! I couldn't help it when I planned a penguin exhibit (Hazuki and Nitori are a lot older than Kuroko and Aomine--in my mind I had their age at 24.) Yes, the other three divers in the shark tank are also from Free: Ryugazaki Rei, Tachibana Makoto, and Matsuoka Rin. They were just lending a helping hand to the owner who was really short staff. Thanks again for reading!


	8. This Place Filled with Films

6th of January. 

His nervousness from the day before seemed to have been dispelled after his first date or perhaps Kuroko Tetsuya just has a positive outlook for today.  Regardless if the young teen feels more confident his friends believe that yesterday was just a bad day for him.  Kiyoshi Teppei was going to inquire about his date, but from observing the simple pleased facial expression he did not ask.  If he were to ask, perhaps Kuroko would have told him he had another date tonight and with not the same individual from the night before.  Kuroko’s classes and basketball practice went without any disruptions or distractions, and even he was surprised when the coach stated that they were ending practice early today.  His teammates were planning to get food together; however, He declined because he does have previous engagements, and will for awhile. 

 

In a slightly busy plaza, Kuroko leans with his back pressing against a wall while his head is buried within a new book, only the top of his light blue hair strands can be seen.  He even stopped at his home to change clothes for this evening since it was on the way to their meeting place.  He decided to dress towards the bitter kiss of winter, and he looks quite fetching in his light brown coat, earmuffs keeping his ears warm, and a scarf around his neck.

  
  


Kuroko’s new book continued to pull him in its fictional world until he heard a loud noise interrupting the peace in the plaza.  The plaza is always busy but the loud noise quickly grabbed everyone’s attention.  His eyes widen as he watches a tall teenager with disheveled green hair slowly pushes his body up as men push a fallen takoyaki cart off of his body.  He quickly places his bookmark, putting the book in his bag as he moved towards his date for the evening. 

 

“Midorima-kun,” Kuroko calls out as he reaches the teen a second after the takoyaki cart was removed, his date now sitting on the ground.  He bends down his hand gently on Midorima’s shoulder, “are you okay?”

 

“I’ve been better,” Midorima grunts as he rubs the back of his neck. “Thankfully there wasn’t any oil.”

 

Kuroko looks at his face and notices that his date’s glasses are missing.  He has never noticed that the teen’s lashes were this long.  “What happened to your glasses?” He asks as he looks on the stone ground, looking for the black square glasses before something unfortunate happens.

 

“They are in my bag.  They broke after practice today.” Midorima responds with a sigh.  He pats Kuroko’s knee as the teen slowly stands up, the adults are swarming him with questions.  He holds up his hands in defense, “It’s okay really.  I’m seriously fine.  Sorry for worrying you.” 

 

With those final words, Midorima pulls Kuroko along through the crowd until they are standing in privacy in the quad as Midorima rubs his eyes. 

 

“We can do this at a different time if you can’t see--”

 

“I can see just fine,” Midorima states as he opens his eyes looking at Kuroko for the first time.  His eyes are slightly red from the constant rubbing.  “I carry contacts in case of an emergency, but they bother me.”

 

Kuroko watches as Midorima lifts his hand to rub his eyes but Kuroko catches the sleeve of his coat.  “It’d help if you didn’t rub your eyes.  Where’s your lucky item?”

 

“It broke, and my rank today is very low.” Midorima responds with a small smile, “oh, this is for you.” Kuroko watches as Midorima’s hand goes through his coat pocket when his hand emerges it is with a little string doll. “Her name is Chakra, she’s a Kamibashi voodoo doll to keep all your energy points open.  She’s your lucky item.” 

 

“I didn--”

 

“I didn’t get those for you thinking I should receive a gift in return, nanodayo.” 

 

“Thank you, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko states as his fingers wrap around the small string doll.  “At least you weren’t harmed getting here.” 

 

“Even if I was I would still be standing right here,” Midorima responds quietly. “Let’s be off now.”

 

“Okay,” Kuroko responds as he clips Chakra on his book bag strap, and soon they were walking together side by side.  They continued walking side by side while exchanging pleasantries with questions about their days, inquiring more about events that interested them, which was followed by a brief discussion about basketball.  In the middle of their talks, Midorima would guide Kuroko towards their destination by vocalizing when they were going to turn, and where they were going to cross.  The young teen would be lying if he didn’t expect to see the glowing lights of a cinema as he looked up at the building.  

 

“So, will we be having dinner after the movie?” Kuroko asks jokingly.

 

“Seeing a movie and having dinner is a common date,” Midorima states as he rolls his eyes.  “It is often the first date.  Bloggers often state that seeing a movie before dinner will give a topic of conversation, should it fall flat.”

 

“Bloggers?” Kuroko questioned, “you did resear--”

 

“It’s better to be prepared than to walk into a situation blind,” Midorima states as he stands up tall.  He quickly turns his head, looking towards the box office, “shall we?”

 

Kuroko nods in response as he follows behind the taller teen towards the attendant in the box office. 

 

“Hello!  Welcome to Toho Cinemas!  How can I help you today?”  The, quite attractive, male attendant asks cheerfully with his best customer serivce smile.

 

Blue eyes glance towards the sharp green ones watching as he rubs the bridge of his nose while asking tickets to a popular drama movie. 

 

Kuroko eyes quickly glance towards the attendant when he hears a perplexed noise.  “I’m sorry, it looks like we are sold out for that movie.  Is there anything else you would like to see today?”

 

“What are the options?” Midorima clears his throat as his brows lower in concentration. 

 

“Well the next movie we have showing in thirty minutes is Last Out.”

 

“The horror movie?”

 

The attendant nods positively, “I really liked it and it has amazing reviews!”

 

Midorima turns towards Kuroko, “is a horror movie okay with you?”

 

“It’s fine with me, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko states as he readjusted his bag on his shoulder.

 

“I’ll take two tickets,” Midorima states as him and Kuroko both reach for their wallets.  Midorima notices the light blue wallet with the basketball stitches. “That is unnecessary,” he states as he gently pushes Kuroko’s wallet down, the attendant paying them no mind. 

 

After the quick transaction with the attendant, their senses are flooded by the smell of freshly popped popcorn, the sound of trailers for a movie that will be coming out soon, and the sight of other patrons at the concession stand. 

 

“There are so many options,” Midorima stated as he looked up at the concession menu as they stood in line.

 

“You hardly go to the cinemas,” Kuroko stated.  Midorima Shintarou would rather wait for the movie to come out on DVD to watch it in the privacy of his own home where no other patron could possibly disturb him.

 

“For good reasons,” Midorima responds as he runs his hands through his hair. 

 

“Is it weird not having your glasses on?” Kuroko asks as they move forward, getting closer to the cashier.

 

Midorima hand drops immediately as he grimaces, “yeah.  Do I look… strange?” 

 

Kuroko shakes his head, “you look different… but it’s good.”

 

He gives a stern nod as he averts away from those blue eyes.  “Do you like butter on your popcorn?” 

 

“Not really, I think it tastes better without it.”  

 

“I don’t like butter on mine either, it gets my tape greasy,” the taller teen responds as he rubs his taped fingers together.  “Would you like to, um, share a drink?” Midorima asks suddenly as he turns and looks into Kuroko’s wide blue eyes of shocked.  Another softer blush is on top of his cheeks as he turns his head again in embarrassment. “I meant, we, uh, could if that was what you wanted.  If you don’t that’s fine too--it’s just that the large drinks are pretty big and I don’t want to have to miss part of the movie cause I need to use the restroom.” 

 

“Depends,” Kuroko responds, “what are you going to get to drink?”

 

“I like coca-cola.” 

 

Kuroko slightly grimaces, “they have a two medium drink and medium popcorn combo.”

 

“You don’t like coca-cola?”

 

“I’m not really a fan of dark soda.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know--”

 

“It’s okay, really.” Kuroko responds and soon the duo were standing in front of the cashier. 

 

“Hello, welcome to To Ho cinemas!  What would you like today?”

 

Midorima places their order, pulling out his wallet as the cashier rings up the order.  “That’ll be 1500 yen! Oh, what would you like to drink?”

 

“Coca-cola and--”

  
  


“Fruit punch.”

 

“And fruit punch,” he responds as he hands her a 2000 yen bill. “No butter on the popcorn please.” 

 

“Thank you, your order will be ready in a minute!” The cashier turns towards the runner, “no butter on that medium popcorn!”

 

“Is there anything else you want,” Midorima turns to asks Kuroko. 

 

“It’s fine, we are going after to eat afterward.” 

 

“Here you go,” a different woman behind the stands stated as she handed him the medium popcorn; however, the popcorn bag mysteriously dropped somehow knocking their drinks over.  Coca-cola and fruit punch mingled together on the counter.  The liquid rushes down the edge of the counter towards the floor.  Midorima and Kuroko were quick to step back as the woman gawked at the accident. “I’m so sorry. I’m the manager and I don’t know what happened. Give us a minute please.” 

 

“It’s fine really we can wait.” 

 

The manager bowed down as she instructed the concessionist to temporarily close her lane to clean up the mess.  The other patrons that were behind Kuroko and Midorima noticed the accident that occurred and scatters to the other lines at the concession.

 

“Bad things always happen to you on days like today,” Kuroko stated as he looked up at the green-haired teen.

 

“I still plan to make the most of today.  Even with my terrible luck, I will make it clear that I am the best choice.  These feelings may not have been around as long as the others, but they are still true.  I promise you that, Kuroko.”  Midorima holds his gaze longer into Kuroko’s eyes just before they are pulled away to the manager approaching them with their popcorn. 

 

“I’m sorry about the wait!  Here you go!  Enjoy your movie!”  She stated as she held the popcorn out for Midorima. 

 

“Thank you, have a nice day.” He stated as he gathered their snacks and beverages, “Kuroko, your drink,” he calls out as holds out the cup.

 

“Thank you,” Kuroko stated as he took the drink in hand.  When he does take the cup, their fingertips barely brush against each other--Kuroko was amazed by the bright redness of Midorima’s face from such a small touch.

 

“Let’s be off now,” Midorima stated as he walked past Kuroko.

 

As they walked towards their designated theatre, either of them would make remarks on the posters for the coming soon movies.  Kuroko expressed great interest in seeing a movie that was based on one of his favorite books, which Midorima made a mental note for future reference.  There were a few other patrons also seeing the same horror movie.  Midorima led Kuroko towards the seats up not, not the highest row but pretty close.  They walked down the row until Midorima made sure they were sitting in the middle of the screen, giving Kuroko probably one of the best seats in the house. The trailers had not started playing yet, but they would be starting very soon. 

 

Midorima moves the bag of popcorn to the crook of his right arm for Kuroko to have access to the salty snack anytime throughout the movie.  He stretches his long legs out as he looks at Kuroko from the corner of his eye.  He watches as Kuroko gets comfortable in his seat, watching his fingers work the buttons and zippers of his coat, slowly undoing the layers. 

 

“You look good today, very… cute.”

 

Kuroko blinks once as he stares up at him those blue eyes that could always make anyone uncertain.  The theatre lights began to dim, “thank you,” Kuroko responded just before his eyes returned to the screen ready for the upcoming trailers.

 

Midorima Shintarou was thankful that he decided to go to the movies for their first date.  It may seem to be too cliche, but it kept his heart in his chest and his lips firm.  He was nervous since the start of practice today.  The teen was constantly worrying about the possibilities of saying or doing anything wrong.  He would hate to embarrass himself but he’d hate it even more if he upset his date.  It was due to his nervousness that his lucky item shattered in the locker room.  His outlook for this evening was rather grim, but even in the worst odds, Midorima would find a way to prevail.  However, he never expected that the movie he wanted to take his date to see would be sold out. 

 

There was a reason why he chose to sit at the top of the theatre.  His reason is not to try to make a move on his date.  Midorima wanted to give Kuroko the opportunity to still see the screen even if someone tall sat in front of him and he wanted to hide his reactions. 

 

In the corner of his eye Kuroko notices the tight grip that his date has on the arm rest and the slight wince in his eye as a jump scare appeared during a trailer.  Suddenly, Kuroko remembers that Midorima was always afraid of horror stories.

 

“Midorima-kun,” Kuroko calls out softly gaining the others attention. “We could have seen any other movie… this date is for the both of us to enjoy.”

 

“I am enjoying it and I will continue to do so.  I am not the same jumpy teen that I was in middle school,” Murasakibara responds.   Kuroko’s only respond was a raised eyebrow that was illuminated by another horror film trailer.  “I’m serious,” Midorima states as he lowers his face. “I am not the same and I certainly am not afraid.  It is just a movie.”

 

Back in middle school way before their abilities developed and grew, Kuroko witnessed how even a scary story could put Midorima Shintarou in a state of shambles.  It was during one of their summer camps exactly before the infamous test of courage that was required they complete by their upperclassmen.  Right before they even knew about the courage test, Haizaki Shougo told a scary story and even Kuroko was impressed.  However, the story he told rattled Midorima’s nerves and Kuroko was the only one to see Midorima freak out, and one time he got scared at his own shadow.  Kuroko never laughed at him, never teased him, and during all their arguments he never used it against him.  He made sure they took their time while guiding his scared teammate through the woods.

 

During the beginning of the movie, Kuroko would rarely look over at the teen knowing full well that it would be when the action finally starts there may be a possibility of his date getting scared.  His date looked content as he consumed his movie snacks, he even motioned the popcorn bag multiple times to make sure that Kuroko was getting enough.  On a few occasions, their fingers would touch and Midorima was always the first to retreat from the surprise encounter.  As the movie progressed, Midorima settled the bag of popcorn in Kuroko’s lap deciding that the smaller teen could have the rest.  Kuroko sat there in anticipation, eating away at the popcorn as the killer was about to take his first victim of the night.  The girl was oblivious of her impending death as Midorima started to make his move by stretching out his arms, and when he relaxes he slowly and carefully draped his arm around Kuroko’s shoulder, who was more surprised from his dates action than the girl dying.

 

The movie progressed just like any other horror movie, Kuroko was more entertained by his dates reactions than by the movie, albeit he was distracted.  Since Midroima’s arm was around his shoulder he knew when his date was startled by the film because of the fingers that would tighten on his shoulders.  Even though his date was always jumping at the jump scares, closing his eyes and peeking at the screen, and even almost jumping out of the seat he had to admit this was an improvement.  In the end, the horror movie left the duo and all the patrons were shocked at the outcome for it wasn’t what anyone expected.  They continue to move on as the rest of the patrons remained in their seats while looking at the credits.  They were the first to rise and they didn’t linger long.  Their next destination was a ramen shop.

 

In the ramen shop they talked about the film, and of course, Midorima thought that the movie had too many jump scares.  Kuroko enjoyed the movie despite the distraction sitting next to him but neither of the teens liked how the movie ended.  It was called Last Out but no one survived; everyone just died and it left the entire movie theatre perplexed.  They didn’t have to just only talk about the movie, they had other subjects to discuss but even when they weren’t talking the silence was comfortable. 

 

“So,” Midorima broke the silence as he stretched out in their secluded booth.  “Are you going to continue staying at Seirin?” 

 

“I don’t see a reason why’d I leave.”

 

A small smile spreads across his face, “heh.  Neither do I.  They fit you well, better than we ever did.” 

 

“I’d would love to play with everyone again.  You all have changed so much, especially you Midorima-kun.” 

 

Midorima eyes grew wide as a faint blush spreads across his cheeks.  He looks down at the table as his fingers tap away on the wood.

 

“I’m glad you have teammates you can depend on as well,” Kuroko states as he looks down at his cup of green tea. 

 

Midorima clears his throat gaining the attention of those steel piercing eyes. “I depended on you too, Kuroko.” He locks his fingers together, “we are on separate teams and I still depend on you.  I will always expect you to give it everything you got.  You never back down, you never consider defeat, and you keep charging forward with the ferocity of a wild beast.  Just like a whirlwind you shake things up, and move them around.” Midorima looks down once again avoiding those wide shocked eyes, “it didn’t make any sense; at times it still never makes any sense.”

 

Before Kuroko could respond their waitress returned with their food and he never found an opportunity to give his response.  Midorima quickly changed the subject, pressing forward as if he didn’t just say that slightly embarrassing statement.  Kuroko decided that perhaps a response wasn’t necessary and he thought of the possibility that his date knew his response.  Their ramen was delicious comfort food that they needed on such a cold night.

 

After dinner, they venture back outside into the cold air, comfortable silence between them as they walk.  They stopped at a crosswalk where they would have to diverge on their separate paths.

 

“I can see you home,” Midorima states as he stops while looking at the red signal across from the street.

 

“I’ll be fine.  I can text you when I get home.” 

 

Midorima nods in response as he rubs his taped fingers together.  “Listen Kuroko,” he calls out as he looks ahead. “Think of my feelings seriously.”

 

“I will,” Kkuroko responds as he looks up at the taller teen.  “I had fun today, Midorima-kun.” 

 

Just before the walk signal came on Kuroko quickly hugged his date who was not prepared for the sudden embrace.  Midorima stood there shocked and watched as Kuroko walked away.  He watched him until he couldn’t see him any longer.  In a daze, Midorima Shintarou walked home thinking about their brief embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'd like to say sorry for any mistakes they shall be fixed on a future date. Secondly, I want to thank you for your patience on this chapter. I was unsure about this date because I felt like there weren't enough social interactions but I can always compensate on a future date.   
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and for any Kuroko x Midorima fans that you enjoyed reading their date, this is also for anyone. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments or questions.  
> Symone Nicole.


	9. This Place Filled with Steam

7th of January.

Kuroko steps out of his school gates with his teammates and all of their eyes grow wide as they look at the black limousine.  A tall man with a scar on his left eye steps out of the car and his intense eyes scan the basketball team until they rest on a pair of light blue.

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” he calls out to him with a slight bow.  “I was sent here to collect you.”

 

“Kuroko who the hell is this guy?!” Kagami belts as he starts to get defensive, “collect him? Where the fuck are you going to take him?”

 

Kuroko sighs, “Kagami-kun, everything is alright.”  Kuroko works his way through his teammates reassuring them that everything was okay and giving his goodbyes. “Hello, Ma-san.” Kuroko greeted as he stood before the man. 

 

“Hello,” was the simple response that was given as the man opened the limousine door. 

 

Kuroko easily climbs into the limousine, giving a brief wave to his teammates just before the door was closed.  His eyes quickly scanned the interior of the limo that was too big for just one single person.  The limo had black leather seats, a tv,  and a mini bar filled with water and snacks.  On the leather seat far from him Kuroko noticed the large box with a simple card tucked underneath the bow.  On the card was his name written in a similar penmanship he has seen many times.  Kurokocchi.

 

Kuroko pulls out the envelope as the limousine drove further away from his school.  He reads the brief written letter from Kise which stated that there was a change in plans because of sudden work.  It wasn’t like Kise could do anything with the crazy schedule he has as a model.  After closing the letter Kuroko pulls the box onto his lap, and he pulls one end of the lavish bow.  He opens the box to find a very lavish yukata inside, and he is careful with the garment as he lifts it out of the box.  “I don’t think I could accept this gift,” Kuroko mumbles as he runs his hands over the material.

 

Kuroko eyes snap open when he hears the divider between him and the driver lowers. 

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya, fill free to make yourself at home it will be awhile before we arrive at our destination.”  Ma-san stated as he looked back at Kuroko from the back-view mirror.

 

“Where exactly is our destination?” Kuroko asked as he placed the yukata back inside the box. 

 

“It’s a surprise.” The man replied. “I was forbidden to tell you.” 

 

“I understand.”  Soon the divider between them was closed and Kuroko was left to his own devices. 

 

Kuroko ate some snacks, read his novel and he responded to the concerned texts from Kagami.  He had been thinking lately on telling Kagami about the major confessions he received from his former teammates.  However, he thought it would be better to tell Kagami what was happening after he had made his decision.  He had been in the limousine for over an hour and they were still on the road.  He looked out of the tinted windows when he felt the limousine coming to a complete stop, and his eyes opened wide when he saw the building outside.  It was a famous, onsen hotel that took months to have just one reservation for a room or for a private hot springs.  He could hear Ma-san walking outside of the car and he quickly gathered his things.  When the man open the door he was met by Kuroko who had all of his items in hand. 

 

“Is this where I’m meeting Kise? An onsen?” Kuroko asks as he looked outside but there didn’t seem to be many cars parked in the lot. 

 

“Yes, follow me.  I will help carry your things if you wished.” 

 

“I can carry it, thank you.” Kuroko placed his bag on shoulders and he carried his gift in his hands as he followed Ma-san towards the onsen doors.  The employees greeted them as they entered, and the duo responded with a brief greeting themselves.  Kuroko eyes were caught on the paintings and decorations displayed in the hotel and there seemed to not be any guests here at all.  Ma-san quickly led them through endless corridors towards their destination and the more steps they took the more Kuroko could hear people. 

 

Ma-san paused in front of a door before he opened it, and Kuroko could see cameramen, models he had seen on advertisements, make up artists running around, and assistants doing their job.  No one noticed their entrance or if they did they were too busy to care.  Ma-san led Kuroko through the suite until they reached a room with no one inside but he could see Kise’s uniform neatly folded up. 

 

“You can leave your things in here, no one will bother them.” Ma-san stated as he moved to the side. 

 

Kuroko nodded in response and left his items in a neat pile.  He followed Ma-san through the suite once again and Ma-san raised his finger to his lips signalling for him to be quiet before they stepped outside. 

 

Kuroko could hear the rapid flashing of cameras and the constant praises of ‘elegante! Hermoso!’  He moved to the side making sure not to be in the way as he eyes followed Ma-san who went to the side of his boss.  He gaze was pulled once again when he could feel someone staring at him and he met the gaze of the intense orbs of his date, Kise Ryouta.  The gaze didn’t last long as his date attention was pulled away from the cameraman giving him and three other equally attractive models instructions.

  
  
  


Kuroko had never seen Kise working as a model, he and everyone else had only seen the products of his work.  He stood there watching his date pose in front of the camera; he almost seemed like a completely different man.  Even though there were four very attractive men under the attention of the camera, Kise stood out.  Even when Kuroko’s gazed was pulled away by another model Kise reeled him back.  It was as if Kuroko was being seduced even though those golden eyes were not aimed at him.  If Kuroko were to move closer to the left Kise’s burning gaze would be aimed solely on him. 

 

A clear cough pulls Kuroko attention away from watching the models work.  “We meet again,” a well-dressed men responds with a smile. “I’m sorry we had to interrupt your plans for this evening for a reshoot.”

 

“It’s fine.  I can imagine that Kise-kun’s job must be demanding.” 

 

“Indeed.  I just wanted to introduce myself, we met on some rather… difficult terms.”

 

“Difficult?” Kuroko repeats as he raises a brow in question.

 

“I’m Shoichi Yamada, the president of our talent agency.” Yamada gave Kuroko a brief bow choosing to press forward with the conversation.  “They should be wrapping up in a few,” he gives Kuroko a pleasant smile. “I hope you enjoy your stay.”

 

Kuroko watches as Yamada and Ma-san migrate to the other side of the hot spring talking to the crew as they went on their way.  He even watched as Kise came out of the hot spring with a towel wrapped around his waist.  Kise gave his date a brief look before he was pulled away by the make-up artist.  They were now taking individual photographs, Kuroko was trying his best to stay out of the way.  He thought that Kise would come from him but he was surrounded by the crew so he decided to wait.  After each model finished their individual photo they left the hotspring taking a part of the crew went with them.

 

Kise was the last model to go and he positioned himself in the water where he could look like directly at his date.  His gaze was tensed and filled with passion as he looked at Kuroko.  His poses were oozing out sex appeal as he worked for the camera, and Kuroko stood there watching it all.  

 

After taking the last photo, the crew quickly and rather efficiently gathering all of their items.  When Kise got of the water one crew member gave him a robe just before they left and with everyone gone it left the two of them.  Kuroko gave his date a small smile and he wasn’t surprised when his date quickly embraced him, lifting him into the air.  “Kurokocchi! I’m sooo sorry!  Work came up and I--”

 

Kuroko put his finger over Kise’s lips to silence him, “it’s okay.  I understand but can you put me down please?” 

 

Kise pouted as he reluctantly let go of his date. “Soo,” Kise drawled out, “did I look cool or what? Did I win you over with my dashingly good looks?” 

 

Kuroko rolled his eyes in response but couldn’t but help laugh at his date’s facial expression. 

 

“Ehh what’s so funny?  I tried so hard to impress you too.”  Kise looks away with another childish pout and his eyes widen when he felt Kuroko’s touch.

 

“You were great, Kise-kun.  I thought being a model was a lot easier until now.  It suits you.” 

 

Kise runs his hands through his hair with a smirk on his face.  “It’s not what I planned for us today but we have this suite to ourselves and we can do whatever we want.  So, let’s enjoy each other's company.” 

 

Kise pushes Kuroko towards the suite, “are you hungry?  I’m starving!” 

 

“Yeah, I could definitely eat right now.”

 

“Alright!” Kise responded with his hands on Kuroko’s shoulders. “Let’s get in our yukatas first.  Oh, and you can’t return the yukata I got for you Kurokocchi!  It is non-returnable!” 

 

“Alright, I won’t.” Kuroko stated just before they stepped inside of their suite. 

 

“Good!” Kise cheerfully smiles. “Now there is a regular shower and tub inside and a western bed.  There’s a room for futons too so you can decided where you want to sleep tonight.”

 

“We’re staying the night here?” Kuroko asks as he looked at the blonde-haired teen behind him. 

 

Kise hums in confirmation. “Don’t worry! Ma-san will make sure to get you back to school on time.”

 

They reached the room where Kuroko left his belongings earlier.  The room wasn’t even a room at all it was more of a hall with doors on each side. “The western bed is to the left, and the bathroom is straight ahead.” Kise stated as he walked towards a box resting on a bench.  Without saying a word Kise stripped out of his robe, standing there naked as the day he was born.

 

Kuroko quickly averted his gaze with a bright blush on his face, “you are shameless as ever, Kise-kun.”

 

Kise looks over his shoulder at Kuroko with a smirk on his face. “I’m just use to changing in front of you,” Kise responded as he opened his own box.  “Are you conscious of my body now because you know how I feel about you?”

 

“How could I not be?” Kuroko responded just before he went to the room on the left.

 

They both quickly changed into their yukatas, Kise left his own more loose while Kuroko wore his properly.  When Kuroko stepped out of the bedroom he noticed that the pattern of their yukatas were very similar.   

 

“You look so cute, Kurokocchi!” Kise grinned as he ran his hands down his date’s shoulders. “And we match!” 

 

“I noticed,” Kuroko responded as he looked over Kise’s appearance. 

 

“Let’s take a picture!”  Kise put his arms over Kuroko’s shoulders, pressing their faces together as he held up the camera. “One… two… three!” 

 

“It’s a nice picture,” Kuroko stated as he looked at the photo before it disappeared.

 

“Can we take just a few more?  I don’t want to forget anything about today.” 

 

After Kuroko allowed Kise’s request they took just a few more picture before their stomachs growled loudly in sync.  Kise led Kuroko throughout the suite, asking the smaller teen about his day and telling about his own.  He led Kuroko into a room where there was food already prepared waiting on the table. 

 

“It smells great! Let’s eat, Kurokocchi!” Kise states as he sat down on the cushion seat. 

 

“It does look delicious,” Kuroko agreed as he took a seat across from his date. 

 

“I’m glad it was ready on time,” Kise stated as he started to fix his bowl with food.  It was a traditional Japanese meal, which he requested to go with their onsen date. “I was thinking later we can go down to the spa.”

 

“They have a spa?”

 

“Oh yeah! Mud baths, facials, massages, and whatever you want.”

 

“A massage would be very nice.” 

 

They ate together making small talk amongst themselves with plenty of laughter.  After finishing their meals they continued to talk until they decided to go down to the hotel’s spa. 

 

“Oh, Kurokocchi.” Kise called out with a grin on his face.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You got rice on your cheek,” Kise stated as he caressed his date’s face tilting it upwards. “See,” he said as he removed the piece of grain.  Without waiting for response he eats the piece of rice, “delicious,” he states with a lick of his lips.

 

Kuroko cheeks blush as he is met with the intense gaze he witness earlier during the photoshoots.  He couldn’t help but look at Kise lips as they moved closer to him.  He expected a kiss on his lips and not on his forehead.  His date’s lips were soft and at first he couldn’t tell that they were there.  When he saw those honeyed eyes the intensity was gone but he could see the desire lingering. “Let’s hurry before they close,” he stated as he walked out of their suite.

 

Kise stood behind watching Kuroko as he walked away. “I could just eat you up,” he mumbles to himself. 

 

“Are you coming, Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked as he stopped, looking at his date from behind his shoulder.

 

Kise nodded with a bright smile just as he hurried to the smaller teen’s side.  They talked amongst themselves as they walked towards the spa.  The duo even encountered some of Kise’s co-workers on their walk.  Some of them walked by without saying a word, there were other’s who chatted with them, and a very few who attempted to flirt with Kuroko.

 

“You’re co-workers seem like nice people.” Kuroko stated as they walked through the spa entrance.

 

“I’m just glad they didn’t tell you anything embarrassing,” Kise responded as he handed Kuroko a towel

 

“Nothing could be more embarrassing than that one time at Teiko when you--” Kise gently clamped his hand over Kuroko’s lips. 

 

“Kurokocchi,” he whined, “why do you remember that?”

 

“How could anyone forget it?” Kuroko responded once the hand was removed. “I laugh just thinking about it.”

 

“I was trying to impress you, you know?”

 

“In a way you did.  I never thought that anyone would be able to do that.” Kuroko responses teasingly.

 

Kise pout just before he told Kuroko to enter a certain room and get ready for his massage.  Kuroko rested on the tablet, lying on his stomach and briefly covered as he waited in his own private room.  His ears perked up when he heard the door opened and a warm vanilla smell filled the room. 

 

“One awesome love-filled massage coming up,” Kise responded with a bright grin as he pushed up the sleeves of yukata.  “Request whatever you want Kurokocchi!” 

 

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko stated as he eyes grew wide, his cheeks flushing.  “You’re going to give me a massage?”

 

“Don’t worry, I learned from the professionals.  I just really want to pamper you today, Kurokocchi.” Kise replied as he rubbed his hands together, getting the warm with the oil he brought into the room. “Your muscles seem a little tense, did you have a rough practice today?” 

 

Kuroko inhales the new fragrance that enters the room.  It smelt relaxingl and almost sensual or perhaps that the only thing covering his body is a small towel makes him more conscious about his current situation.  “Yeah, we did a new drill today,” he answered.

 

“Well let me know if there is any muscles you want me to target.  I’m going to start with your neck and shoulders so just relax.” Kise cupped hands slightly tilted which resulted in the excess oil to slowly pour down on Kuroko’s spine causing the man to shiver. “This is just an oil to help relax your muscles,” he explains as he watches the oil slide down. 

  
  


Soft, gentle music begin to play just as Kise hands were touching Kuroko’s shoulders.  “Let me know where it feels good, or if i’m too rough,” Kise stated lowly as his deft fingers started to move with the precision of a masseuse.  He smirked to himself when he saw the tips of his date’s ears slowly grow pink.  His hands moved slowly up the shoulders relaxing the muscles, his thumbs moved in a deep circular motion on the base of his neck.  His rhythm was almost interrupted when he heard a soft whimper exit from the lips he could not see. 

 

“Is everything alright, Kurokocchi?” 

 

“It feels good, very good.” Kuroko responded as his eyelids started to grow heavy. “How long did it take you to learn?”

 

“About an hour, maybe?”  Kise stated as he thumbs moved upwards massaging his neck. “You’re the first one I’ve ever done something like this for so I’m glad it feels good.”

  
  


Kuroko lips opened to respond but a startled groan escaped his lips when Kise’s hands massage down his spine unexpectedly.  The sound caused Kise cheeks to flush but he continued on as his hands moved across Kuroko’s back.  “You’ve gained some more muscle,” Kise commented as he worked those very same muscles.  “Don’t be ashamed by your voice either Kurokocchi.  I like to know I’m making you feel good.”

 

“That’s not surprising.”

 

“No, but the sounds you’re making sure are,” Kise stated as he pressed his thumbs in a certain spot causing for another small groan. “Does it feel good there, Kurokocchi?”

 

“Yes,” Kuroko responded faintly. 

 

Kise continued to massage Kuroko’s back and once his muscles were no longer tensed he targeted his arms next.  Kuroko continued to hum in agreement as the massage continued, he would tell Kise to go back to a certain spot but the massage was never too rough.  Kise wished he could actually see Kuroko’s facial expression but hearing the noises his date made was just enough.  He startled the smaller teen when he started to massage his thighs and Kuroko was worried if his hands travelled to far.  However, Kise staying true to the promise he made with the others made sure to not go higher than his mid-thigh. 

 

Kuroko really enjoyed when Kise started to massage his legs.  He did a lot of running today during practice and he let Kise know how much he appreciated the massage with his pleased hums.  He believed that the massage would end with his legs but Kise continued to massage his feet as well which caused his toes to curl as he bit his lips.  Kuroko didn’t trust himself to speak because he had never had anyone touch his feet and Kise’s touch right now was extremely skilled. When his date finished with one foot he told him that it felt nice before he started to assault the other with his tender touches. 

 

“Any requests, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked as he spoke lowly into Kuroko’s ear. 

 

“No,” Kuroko responded, “that was--”

 

“Amazing?” Kise interrupted him cheerfully. 

 

“Yes,” Kuroko stated as he started to rise. “My body feels really loose,” he stated as he kept the small towel around his waist. 

 

“You know what would really make your body feel good?” Kise asked lowly as he wiped his hands on a damp towel.  He doesn’t wait for a response, “soaking in the hot springs.  Wouldn’t that be nice?  Do you want to go?” 

 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been in one.”

 

“So?” Kise asks as he waits to hear Kuroko’s answer.

 

“Sure, let’s go.” 

  
  


“Great!  I’ll step out so you can change and then we can go back to our suite.” 

 

It didn’t take Kuroko long to redress back in his yukata and Kise was waiting out of the room for him patiently.

 

“How is your ankle?” Kuroko asked as they started walking back towards their suite. “I’ve been wanting to ask you about your health.”

 

“It’s getting better.  I’ve been going to therapy and everything.” Kise responded with a small smile.

 

“Don’t push yourself too hard, Kise-kun.  I’d hate it if you couldn’t play basketball anymore.”

 

“Because we wouldn’t have an opportunity to play with each other again?” He asks as they turn down a corridor. 

 

“That and because you love it right?  You look like you’re having a great time out there on the court.  I don’t want that to ever be taken from you.”

 

“I know,” Kise stated as he ran his fingers through Kuroko’s hair. “You don’t have to worry Kurokocchi.  I’ll still play basketball even when I’m sixty!” 

 

Kuroko laughs at his date’s silliness but his voice halts when he feels the other’s hand resting on his hip.  They walk closer together as Kise pulls the smaller teen towards him. “It will take us longer to get back walking like this, Kise-kun.”

 

“That’s the beauty of having a suite with a private onsen.  We can get in whenever we want.”  He responded.

 

Their suite wasn’t that far and when they got inside the duo walked straight towards the hot springs out back.  There was no room where they could change; therefore,  Kise stripped right in front of his date.  He did grab a small towel just before he stepped outside on the stone pathway.  Kuroko slowly undressed while Kise was in the room with him and when the blonde teen left he quickly undressed and grabbed his own towel as he ventured outside.  They helped washing each other’s back and hair, Kise often playing with the bubbles; making jokes to make Kuroko laugh.

 

After washing up Kuroko was the first to step in the warmths of the water.  He took his time moving in the water until he found a nice spot where he wanted to sit.  He looked up when he heard his date stepping into the water; however, he quickly averted his eyes when he noticed that Kise wasn’t wearing his towel around his waist. 

 

“Enjoying yourself, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked as he sat near the smaller teen while stretching out his arms. 

 

“Yeah, the water kind of smells different.” Kuroko stated as he looked down at the water.

 

“I requested for some herbs to be added.  It is one of their specials and it’s supposed to be very good for your skin, and it helps to relax your muscles.”

 

Kuroko slightly nods as he rinsed the water from his small towel. 

 

“You’re beautiful, Kurokocchi,” Kise stated out of nowhere as he turned towards the smaller male. “I wanted to be your firsts for many things but I can as long as I’m with you I could care less if I’m first or not.  You know… I’ve dreamt of this moment many times.  Me and you alone in a hot spring on a night just like tonight.”

 

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko calls out as he looks up at the other’s fierce gaze. “How long have you had these feelings for me?”

 

“Since the beginning,” Kise responds as he moves in front of the shorter male, closing the distance between the two.  “The first time I saw you I thought that you were the cutest person I’ve ever seen.”  Kuroko’s cheeks slightly flushed either from the heat of the water or from his date’s words. “Definitely the cutest.  Once I got to hang out with you more and know you better I knew that I loved you,” Kise stated as his fingers traced along Kuroko’s arms and down towards his hand.  His fingers slide against Kuroko’s palm and against his fingers as he holds his hand.  “There’s no one like you.  If someone  were to clone you, I’d only would want you.” Kise gently kisses the back of Kuroko’s hand while his intense gaze was looking into the light blue orbs. 

 

They hold their gaze one not saying a word.  Without a surprise Kise is the first to speak, “can I kiss you, Kurokocchi?” 

 

Kuroko looked down at the other lips and before he could say yes he felt Kise’s hand tilting his head upwards just before their lips met again.  This time there wasn’t any fireworks but Kise Ryouta doesn’t need the aid of fireworks to set the mood.  He is a Casanova with honeyed eyes that will cause any person under his gaze to melt.  However, Kuroko Tetsuya is not just any other person.  He is, without a doubt, special. 

 

They sat there with their lips moving against each other, and Kuroko tried not to deepen the kiss but his date is an excellent kisser.  Kuroko couldn’t control his erection growing but he tried his hardest to keep it from touching his date.  However, his lack of control will grow as he continue to melt in those arms that have wrapped around him and pulled him close.

 

Kise calls out his name like a faint prayer as he kissed down the curve of his neck.  Kuroko didn’t even noticed that he was pulled into the blonde’s lap, he just knew that he was filled with need, want, and a strong desire to be touched.  

 

“Kurokocchi,” Kise calls out to the smaller teen.  “You’re pretty hard,” he states lowly as his finger gently caresses under his shaft.  A strange whine escapes Kuroko half-closed lips. “I’m glad that I got you like this,” he whispers as he hands slide in his inner thighs.

 

Kuroko faces blushes, “Kise-kun. I-I--”

 

“You feel good, right?  I promised I wouldn’t do anything that you wouldn’t like.” 

 

Kuroko suddenly remembers the promise Kise made with his other suitors.  He bursts out in laughter and Kise holds on his lips to keep him steady on his lap.  “That is just like you, Kise-kun.  Making promises that could have different meanings.” 

 

“Either way it’s the truth.”  Kise responded as his right hand started to caress Kuroko's rear, gently.  “I want to make you happy.  I want to be the reason for your smiles and laughter.  I want to be the one who makes you feel desired and loved.”

 

“You and your honeyed words.” Kuroko states just before he is pulled in closer and straddling his date’s hips.  His breath hitches when their erections meet and rub together causing slight friction. 

 

“Shall I prove it to you with my body then?” Kise asked as his hands started to caresses Kuroko’s body in a sensual manner, not like the massage from earlier.  “Can’t you feel how hard I am for you?  How much I want you?” 

 

“Ye-yes,” Kuroko calls out as his voice falter when Kise rolled his hips.  His body tightens however when he felt those deftly fingers slide between his cheeks. 

 

“Don’t worry, we won’t be going all the way tonight,” Kise responds.

 

“I wasn’t worried.  I would stop you before it even got to that.”

 

“I know it,” He responds with a small smile. “Have you ever played back here?”  His finger shamelessly rubs his entrance.

 

Kuroko faces blushes brightly, “No, I haven’t.”

 

“Really?” He asked with shocked wide eyes. “Not even rubbing it like I am now?”

 

“Not even that,” Kuroko hands grab onto Kise’s forearms when he felt pushing pressure.  “I tried once and it hurt so I’ve never--”

 

“Ah, I get it.” Kise interrupts as his left continued to caress his date's body while the right stayed on his rear.  “If we get you to relax I promise you that it will feel great.”

 

Before he could respond, Kise claimed his lips once again except this time with a fiery passion as he held Kuroko in his arms.  When he finally removed his lips Kuroko felt out of breath as if he went running.  While catching his breath, Kise continues to kiss the smaller male.  He kisses him down his neck and across his shoulders to distract him from his index finger that was sliding in below. 

 

“That didn’t hurt at all, right?”  Kise whispers in his ear before he sucks on the younger male’s earlobe.

 

“It feels weird.” Kuroko slightly squirmed.

 

“Yeah it’s just a bit tight.” Kise responds as he started to slowly slide his finger, “you’re in good hands.” 

 

“Very skilled hands,” Kuroko remarks just before he felt the digit pushing in again.  He looked up at his date with half-lidded eyes to see those honeyed-eyes filled with many emotions.  He’d never seen Kise look at him with so much desire--he didn’t even have to think when he leaned up to claim his lips.  He was the one to initiate a kiss, and it honestly made Kise harder as he rocked gently to rub their erections together.

 

Kise held him in arms as his digit slowly loosened him up inside.  When it felt like it was able to take two he took his time as he pushed both digits inside.  He bit back a groin when he heard a small moan escape Kuroko’s wet lips,  and he controlled his urge to devour the smaller male and take everything.  Kise took his time teasing his date by twisting his digits inside and scissoring them inside.   Kuroko reactions to this new sensation was all too much for the model.  He wanted to bend the smaller teen over and take him when he started to mimic his hip rolling.  He wanted more so much more every time Kuroko moaned against his lips or even during their kiss.  He also loved his reactions and wanted to see more.  He became more daring when he lined up a third finger at his entrance.  “I’m going to find your spot before this is over,” he stated aloud as the third digit made its way inside.

 

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko calls out as he toes began to curl when Kise pushed his digits in deeper.  His body shivered and pre-cum started dripping out of his red, swollen head.  “Th-there--”

 

“Here?” Kise asked as he pressed against the sweet spot. “Is there where it feels good?”  

 

“Ye-yes, it feels good.”

 

Kise licks his lips as he continued his ministrations.  “Just tell me exactly where you want it, Kurokocchi.” 

 

He did.  Kise continued fingering his date until he was about to blow.  Kuroko wasn’t so far gone to release inside the onsen that would be embarrassing. Therefore, Kise stood up with legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he got the other to climax.  He even used his own small towel to catch the smaller teen’s seed as his date body shook from the intense orgasm. 

 

Kise held him in his arms as he brought them out of the onsen.  “Can you walk Kurokocchi?” 

 

“Yeah I think I can.” 

 

Kise placed him down standing there with his raging erection.  “You should go get some sleep,” he stated as he caressed the other’s face.

 

“What about you?” Kuroko stated as he looked down at the bigger member, his cheeks blushing brighter. 

 

“I’ll take care of it.  If we continued I might just devour you.”  Kise laughs at his date’s reaction just before he kissed him on his forehead and finally on his nose.  “If you wake up early enough maybe we can eat breakfast before Ma-chan takes you back.”

 

“I’d like that, but no promises.”  Kuroko stands up on his tiptoes and places a soft kiss on Kise’s lips. “Good night,” he whispered just before he walked away. 

 

Kise watched him walk back inside their suite.  He waited until he could no longer see him anymore just before he brought his palms to his face.  He internally freaked out from seeing a glimpse of Kuroko’s sensual side.  Neither of the teens could go quickly to sleep for their minds were filled of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for any mistakes, I know that there are there. I felt like posting this now and editing it later.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and for your patience.   
> I hope you enjoyed his date with Kise, it did get a little steamy, didn't it? There will be future steamy moments during the other dates. 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Symone Nicole  
> P.S feel free to leave comments and/or questions.
> 
> Murasakibara's date will be up on Friday. (I promise.)


End file.
